Desperado
by Idratherbeinbritain
Summary: Kureto loosened his self-discipline with her. It didn't hurt that Kureto needed to provide his demon with a significant amount of greed. He was good at taking everything a person had to offer him and more. (The best way to summarize this; Essentially PWP written because, mostly, we all know Kureto is very obviously a kinky, egotistical dude. Kureto/OC )
1. Devil in a New Dress

A scuffle broke out amidst the black demon trainees, a girl at the center of it, swinging her weapon with some zeal, teeth bared in aggression, heaving left and right with her bow, power crackling around her, her speed increasing with it. Kureto was sure that was a bow, but she was utilizing it as a double bladed sword, the curved ends wickedly sharp. Already, most of her assailants had been slashed and sent running, their attacks not enough to slow her and her demon down, especially when she manifested her weapon's true function, arrows whipping through the air, blowing back her opponents. A particularly spirited boy engaged in actual battle with her for a few moments, his mastery over his demon allowing him to hold in the face of her raw talent.

A few trainers were shouting as they ran to the group, but Kureto stopped them with a quick word, walking towards the situation with his sword already out, jumping to stop the brutal blow the girl was prepared to land on the boy who'd stood against her. When their blades clashed, she'd seemed rather surprised, especially when he slashed at her next, driving her back, sending her skidding along the smooth floor. She loosed arrows from her outpost away from him, though he was able to knock the projectiles from the air with relative ease.

With a burst of speed, she was right back in his face, whirling her blades so that they almost sunk into his neck. Kureto had already moved of course, grasping the slightly blunted part of her bow, yanking her in as she tried to bounce away again. She was unwilling to give up her weapon, so he achieved his objective with relative ease. He brought his forehead down on hers, effectively knocking the smaller woman out, dropping her immediately to the floor.

Kureto snapped at his attendants, and they picked her up, wavy hair finally out of her face, enough for him to get a clear view of a surprisingly pleasant face, full lips parted, relaxed finally. He didn't know what he'd been expecting, but it certainly wasn't this.

"How did this start?" He asked the group as soon as she was away. "What is her name?"

"She - her name's Miyasato - couldn't take a joke, sir," was the quick retort, from a male holding a bloody shoulder.

"No more jokes then, I think. Especially if you can't defend against one person."

Kureto followed after his attendants, watching the girl for a moment, bold eyebrows bringing constant conflict to her oval face, cheekbones sharp enough to cut, all combined with a light brown skin tone. He was rather enthralled by her looks, never mind her talent, though that idea was heavily reduced by her apparently fierce nature. It was always more fun if the girls he chose to put under his heel were as undisciplined as she was, personality untempered by military life.

Kureto Hiiragi looked forward to trapping her under his heel.

* * *

When she woke up, she was made to do laps, the punishment not severe enough in his eyes, so he decided to take her reconditioning into his own hands. On paper, he was handling a correctional duty, stopping any of her fellows from pressing charges and getting her expelled from her unit and the military. Since he was a high ranking official, he was allowed to handle this alone, and she was required to come to him for two hours after dinner instead of having those 2 hours after dinner to handle her chores and socialize.

She stood in front of his desk at that time, looking rather pissed, her uniform flattering her body type, weapon on her back. Kureto paced around her, taking her weapon from her, seeing her tense up as he did, and he couldn't help but let a slow smile rest on his face. He guided his hand over the length of her bow, testing the sharp endings, how the blades seemed a bit like sickles, the entire aesthetic of her weapon brutal., jagged, and terrible.

"Crude weapon, it seems. Just like it's holder."

"What are you implying?" she asked, teeth gritted, glaring at him out of the corner of her eye, chin tilted regally.

"I'm saying you're a rather crude woman."

"Why should you have space to talk? You are a Hiiragi, controlling everything." Her feral tongue made him think of Guren.

He glared down at her. "Don't dare speak to me like that."

"Sorry, sir."

She dropped her gaze, stared at her boots on the floor. He brought an edge of her bladed bow to her neck, watching her shiver at the touch of cool metal, stoic in the face of his intimidation. But he wanted to see her submit, lean into the pain a quick nick might give, fearless.

"How did you progress at all with your mouth?" Kureto asked, reached for her chin, running his thumb over her bottom lip., and her breath hitched, eyes wide at the touch he administered. "Never mind that, of course, I can help you be better, faster, stronger, if you just obey me entirely."

"You might be my Commander, sir, but I'm my own person."

She'd be his, fuck her own person. Kureto knew talent without obedience could be rather dangerous in the long run. He wanted to break her, and make her whole again singularly, have her begin and end with him.

A disarmingly soft smile curled his lips, and she stepped back finally, Kureto speaking to her in his normally cool tone, "Laps for thirty minutes, and you'll spar with one of my subordinates, Ichinose, I think."

"And for the last hour?"

"Cleaning."

"What?"

"Cleaning my office, and then, if you have time, how about another high ranking official's office, preferably one you've annoyed."

She glared at the gray stone floor, teeth gritting, "I'm a Soldier in the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, and you would like me to clean? I have a black demon series weapon on my back, let me do something moderately helpful and appropriate to my station-"

"Which is now a station under me, do you understand that? I'm your direct superior for the time being, and I set the rules, the punishments, everything, and you'll follow all of them to the letter, or be expelled from the military. Besides, being my subordinate could be rather fun for you."

Miyasato (seeing as he only knew her by her surname) flinched, crossed her arms over her chest, nodded once, allowing herself to be pointed out of his office, and out to the field, in clear view from the windows. For thirty minutes she ran continuously, bored expression holding, though sweat soon shone on her forehead. Kureto watched her rid herself of her military shirt, tight short sleeve shirt revealed as she continued her laps, blissfully following his orders. And when Guren showed up, Miyasato stopped, picked up her weapon.

Guren turned to Miyasato. Kureto made sure to watch the sparring, how Ichinose was almost always on the offensive, Miyasato driven back continuously. The tides shifted when that ominous power grew around her, shadows whipped up in the wind, and her speed increased tenfold, slicing through Guren's uniform. He slipped back, and a small explosion blew her into the air, though she managed to aim and fire on Guren, dropping to the ground with a roll to carry her through, chest heaving suddenly. It seemed the toll of running and now a serious bout was being extracted from her stamina.

But she maintained her speed, dodging spell tags that exploded around her, slashing Guren again, though he managed to clothesline her in the next instant, sending her rolling in the dirt, sword at her throat as she started to rise. She brought her weapon up to deflect his intentions, slicing forward again, and Guren engaged her sword to bow, successfully defending himself as a manifestation of his demon rose, cleaving her shirt half open (of course), pointing the tip of his blade at her heart.

Miyasato glared at Guren, defeated where she stood on the sweeping field. Ichinose looked too smug, sliding his sword back into its sheath, and turned to leave the yard. Soon enough, he heard the door to his offices open. He turned to the only man that'd turned down his invitation to join him in his quest for power.

"Are you here to annoy me?" he asked.

"To a degree, yes," Guren murmured, shrugging, watching Miyasato pick herself up from the yard again.

"Why did you come up to my office, then?"

"Because it's been awhile since you've tried to fuck someone," he spoke with a growing smile, pointing at the window with his finger as best he could at Miyasato.

Kureto bristled, glaring at the man. "what the hell are you going on about?"

"You did the same thing last time."

"You don't know the last one-"

"That little redhead flexible girl."

"Okay, that's not-how do you-look, get out, please, I don't have to entertain you just because you put yourself in my vicinity."

Guren allowed himself to be herded out of his room, speaking all the while, "Don't deny you're not doing the same thing, you always get close through military connections and then get caught fucking their brains out over your desk, it's a human thing, it's okay, Kureto, just fucking embrace-"

He slammed the door after one of the most annoying people he knew.

The little redhead flexible girl had been fun anyways, though she'd gotten too clingy, and steadily less attractive, so it hadn't worked out. Miyasato wasn't showing any signs of receiving the same fate, and he watched her interact with Guren Ichinose, the girl laughing at something the man said before they began the bout. Kureto sat back at his desk, waiting for her to walk back in through his door, and she did soon enough, stomping instead of showing some respect. At some point he was going to have to curb that habit.

"Cleaning next?" she asked, striking a pose that he was sure Guren had taught her, hand on her hip, glaring at him with those perpetually darkened eyebrows. "Or I could go out, pull a quota for the Four Horsemen of John, which might teach me something-"

"Tomorrow."

She perked up, hand dropping from her hip, believing in him rather quickly. "Promise?"

"If you clean properly now."

"Yes sir."

Giving her something she wanted was an easy way to get something mildly productive out of her, had her bobbing around his office with a kerchief over her mouth, spray in one hand, towel in the other. The kerchief was rather melodramatic, but at least she was attempting cleaning, without the surly act he was sure would've been in full force had he not promised to put her out in the field. Kureto wasn't going to make it fun, of course, had looked over the maps that indicated clusters of Horsemen usually too big for two people to try at, thought he didn't think they'd be a challenge for him if he ever decided to help her.


	2. Work

_He see me do mi_

 _Dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt!_

 _So me put in_

 _Work, work, work, work, work, work_

 _When you ah guh_

 _Learn, learn, learn, learn, learn_

 _Meh nuh care if him_

 _Hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt, hurting_

* * *

She showed up at the gates on the dot, looking rather happy, attitude contrasting sharply as front line soldiers milled around them, chatter as Colonel (soon to be Major General before the year ended) Hiiragi prepared to go out with only one, low level guard. Relatively low level, of course, he felt she could do some real damage, had held up against Guren, hardly in her third year of service. Still, he wasn't bringing Aoi, not even a simple group of troops to run with them. He wasn't taking too much of a risk, so he'd waved aside the protests of the few who could protest to him.

"Wow, you even get a car," she said, and he rolled his eyes, pointing her in front of him, stepping outside the gates to the car.

She slipped into the passenger seat, keeping the window rolled down, hands outside of the windows at all times, unless she was fighting with the radio, and he almost strapped her down fifteen minutes in, a breath away from doing something rather stupid like tossing her out of the car. Of course, she was pouting the rest of the way there, with his blade sunk into the dial changer. When she almost threw herself out of the window, that was an entirely other matter, and Kureto had to grab the back of her collar to at least slow her down.

"Don't you know when to stop?" he asked her, got a glare from her.

"There's a four horseman we just passed, I'm not going to let that-"

"Calm the fuck down, or you'll pull more into the area we're going in, get it?"

She sat back down, eyebrows raising, "Are you saying you went for a cluster?"

"I'm saying you talk a big fucking game," Kureto pressed on the gas, the dial shooting past 70mph in a second, "let's see if you're true to your word."

"I am," she said, grip on her weapon tightening. "Let me go, I'll kill them all."

Kureto had to slam on the brakes as a four horsemen jumped in front of him, and she still managed to set herself up to take a shot on the white creature, blowing it back for a moment long enough for her to disembark. She went out the window, athleticism increasing as she employed her special effect within the first few seconds of her battle, splitting it down the middle. The shrieking dying noise attracted more of the monsters, and Kureto watched from the military vehicle as she dealt with the 40+ cluster, managing about twenty of the colossal monsters, all due to her bow technique.

She was rather beautiful when she allowed her demon possession, struck harder, jumped higher, clearing another ten of them in the next thirty minutes. Kureto looked at his watch, annoyed somewhat she'd been able to handle their numbers, not even have to resort to her pills. The girl was going to have more confidence than ever if she made it out without any real effort, and he'd been looking to humbling her, perhaps getting some time as her lord and savior. Her jumps were getting more acrobatic by the minute, flair and fancy overtaking her previously clipped moves; in short, this wasn't going to do anything to her.

When she was batted through the air, he took his sword out of the dial, hoping the damage hadn't been too much, since he hadn't activated his demon for an electrical extra. She rose slowly, limbs shaking, forehead washed by her own blood, and the monsters didn't wait for her to take a moment, struck at her again. Miyasato barely managed to deflect the killing blow, knocked back a bit by the power the of the strike, slashing at the white winged beast, pushing her demon effect to the max, effectively slicing the monster in half.

Another stepped up in it's place, and she darted back, loosing an arrow, blew a chunk out of the winged monster's flank, allowing her a moment as it reeled back. Another arrow finished it off, and Miyasato crumpled to the ground, clutching her arm to her chest. Kureto stepped out of the car, looking at the colossal monsters scattered in pieces before her, didn't see another on the horizon. She'd demolished a cluster, though he supposed the monsters were objectively weak once you had a black demon series weapon.

When another creature stomped up, she sobbed, tried to stand, fell back down to Earth in a split second, though he caught her, pointed his blade at the creature, summoning his power, electrocuting the monster cleanly. Miyasato grasped onto him, and he dipped, trying to make her stand; the team effort failed hopelessly.

"I can't my ankle-"

"When did that happen?" Kureto asked, glaring down at her. "You need to get up."

She shook her head, "I dunno, I just can't."

Kureto had prepared a speech in his head, but all that went to shit as the very audible sound of a building collapsing came from behind him. His first thought was of the car; and the car was the first thing to be crushed by the building. He stared at the rubble, dust pluming into the air, sunset obscured for a moment, the wreckage of the military vehicle buried under concrete.

"Shit," he said, more of a statement than exclamation.

Her noise was loud, over stated, and she pressed a hand to her forehead, sitting up just enough to look at the rubble with him, "Oh holy fuck, are you shitting me? How the fuck are we getting back, Hiiragi?"

"Stop being so disrespectful," he snapped, casting a poisonous look down at her, some silly little girl who'd gotten lucky to scrape her way to First Lieutenant. She couldn't even handle a herd on her own. "Get up, and follow me. We can probably find a car on the way, if we're fucking lucky," he spoke with some control finally, brushing off his uniform, slotting his blade back in it's scabbard. "I'll leave you if you don't follow."

She hadn't made any noise behind him, and he was grateful for her silence. He had been walking for a few minutes when he finally turned around, saw her still lying there, hair falling in her face, back twitching with something like sobs. Kureto looked between her and the stretch of road that would lead them back to Shinjuku, cursed as he was pushed with some moral direction back towards her, the smaller woman looking up as he came over, no tears on her face, just tense annoyance.

He stopped a couple steps away from her, looking down on her before he spoke, "Did you even try?"

"Kinda."

Kureto raised an eyebrow, even as he stooped, hoisting her to a foot, allowing her to limp alongside him. She moved so slowly, he had to stop her, dipping to sweep her off her feet, like some fairytale hero. He'd always been too old for fairy tales.

"Are you at least comfortable?" Kureto asked of her after he'd carried her for twenty minutes, had stopped numerous times to attempt to find a car with gas.

"Hmm?" she asked, looked up at him, curled in upon herself. "I suppose."

He glared at the dim sky, sure they'd get back before night fell. "I'm carrying you right now, can you at least show some gratitude, if you refuse to respect me?"

"...you're warm, you know," she mumbled, resting her head on his chest. "not on the outside, but close up, you're warm."

"Depend on me, won't you? No second guessing."

"Maybe."

Kureto set his hand to her cheek, checking her temperature, felt her cold skin, knew she was losing too much blood. But he wasn't going to tell her that, the walls of Shinjuku district slightly darker than the sky itself, allowing it to stand out.

"Almost there," he said, removing his hand from her face, setting his arm comfortably under her again.

Her hand went to her face, touched the spot he had, placid smile stretching her face. "That was attractive, Colonel eyebrows."

"Please be quiet."

If she wasn't bleeding out, he would've killed her for saying that.

* * *

 _I know you love it babe, 'cause I'm a risk  
But if you put it on me, I'm a win (I'm a)  
And if you give it to me, I won't forget (I won't forget)  
When I'm a legend baby, and we're all rich_

* * *

She was bragging about the incident about a week later, wounds still visible, speaking to her squad in rather lofty tones. He didn't understand her, really, openly marveled at her when she asked him again to go out, handle another group. They'd almost died, and she was back in front of his desk for their resuming 2hour details, asking him to make the same deal they had last time; and to not park close to a building, as if he was the one who'd argued to get them out there, the one who'd been unable to honestly deal with the final monster.

Her refusal to stop asking pushed him to numerous limits, and he made her run hard laps in front of him for a full two hours, had her limping off the field by the end of it; and he did the same thing the next day. Kureto had his business moved out to him when he was on the field, deciding to be a bit more hands on. She was rather pretty when she was refusing to acknowledge her defeat, when she was still struggling against him.

The third day he brought her down to the field, she sighed long and loud. "Are you going to make me do this tomorrow? Because I will, if you take me out of-"

"You don't negotiate, First Lieutenant Miyasato."

Her glare was poisonous, and she dared to step close, "why not?"

"Because you are my subordinate. You take orders, and they're followed."

"I never said you were my superior-"

"But it's implied, isn't it?"

She flinched, "... I suppose."

"If you think you're any better than I am, try it," Kureto leaned in, as he spoke, saw her pretty face screw up in anger. "If you want to negotiate, Miyasato, here we are; fight me and win, and we can do whatever you want," he smirked rather suggestively, even if it wasn't well received.

"You got lucky last time," she snapped, standing back, slinging her bow from her shoulder, pointing at him with the tip of one of the blades. "No headbutts."

Kureto smirked, shrugging as he drew his katana from its scabbard, knocking her blade from the air, deciding to forgo any real swordsmanship and subjugate her in as little time as possible. She jumped back, far back, loosed a couple arrows in a rather direct, and confronting manner, shouting a curse when he blocked them, so easily frustrated he could help but smile. When a distinctly larger, threatening volley of arrows came at him, he electrified them from the air, raising an eyebrow, wondering if that was the best she had.

She quickly proved that it wasn't, engaging him close up, defensive with most of her moves, hyper-aware of all his attacks. When her dodging got lazy, he struck a winding blow to her stomach, wiping the smirk from her face. The quick flash of pain at his cheekbone made him freeze, lifted his hand to his cheek, held it away from his cheek to examine the liquid on his fingers. Blood lightly coated his digits, and in his shock that he'd allowed her to cut him, she had stepped in again with her blades, whirling her bow like a staff.

He ducked back, highly unamused with the drip of blood down his cheek. Her third attempt at another bow and arrow offensive failed, and she sighed. Miyasato stood back, across the field, hand on her hip, twirling her bow in one hand as they prowled around opposite sides of the field, Kureto encouraging some possession from his sword as he waited for her attack. He'd blow her away the best he could; and she didn't know much about his powers, especially since she was skipping around far away from him, as if he didn't have some range in his capabilities.

"Can't you just, let me hit you with an arrow? C'mon, Colonel Hiiragi, what would it take?" she called out, stance wide, hand tight on the grip of her bow. "A kiss, maybe?"

Kureto laughed outright at that, shook his head, "no."

"Quick roll in the hay?"

He raised his eyebrows. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were hitting on me."

Her smile was slow, and her bow raised with it, a rush of wind ripping through the air as she called on her demon to aid her. The shrieking bow attack was mostly a cover for her running towards him, though his feathers were ruffled by the magnitude of it, wondered why she hadn't tried as hard with Guren. His thoughts didn't hold, and his instinct took over, pointing his katana at her. A lightning bolt ripped through the air, and she though she tried to dodge it, she was coming on too fast.

She flipped through the air, coming to rest spread eagle a good yard away from him. Her clothes were steaming, bow lying just out of her reach, electricity still crackling over her form, made her twitch with every spark. He crouched to her, picking her bow up as soon as his katana was away. After a couple minutes, she opened an eye, entire body shifting as she attempted to sit up. Her arms gave out from under her, and she groaned, lying there for another moment before turned her head to him.

her words were barely audible. "Thank you, sir."


	3. Wicked Games

_= Miyasato =_

 _I've been thinking 'bout you late at night  
I've been thinking only of you  
Ain't nothing else to really talk about_

* * *

The last person to defeat her that easily had been...she wasn't sure, but it was rather surprising that Kureto Hiiragi, someone she'd only heard rumours about, and been ambushed by him, had wiped the grass with her. And weathered her rather disarming conversation, something more telling than she'd have liked to believe. Because, yes, every girl in her bunk talked about either him or the newly promoted Captain; she was sure the attention would shift and widen, but for now, that was her waking conversation. She'd been told over and over how lucky she was to deal with him for two hours today.

But he was rather handsome, charismatic, and driven; she even caught him looking sometimes, noticed his general proximity to her whenever he managed to get close. And the smirking really gave it away. Besides, she hadn't gotten laid in awhile, and she..well.

"OKay, so what if you did fuck him?" her pretty friend said, messing with her hair for the third time that night.

"I dunno."

"Why not? If anyone can do it, you can."

Ari smiled over her shoulder at Erika, "thank you so much."

"Of course. So tell me why not."

"Well, I mean, I feel like his dick game might be strong."

Erika was laughing before Ari finished her sentence, finishing up the one braid of her wavy hair, "Wow."

"and I think he might be getting off on winning, generally."

"What? Against you?"

She couldn't help but smile, twiddling her thumbs, "Oh yea, especially."

"then I think you should go for it. Especially if you don't want those laps all the time."

"So what, you think he just needs to get laid?"

"By you, definitely."

Ari smiled, quieted soon enough, falling into a quiet lull, Erika's braiding causing her to yawn. "Maybe...maybe I will try it."

"Please do. And then tell me about his penis."

"I will let you know if it's aesthetically pleasing," Ari said, resisting a smile, waving her friend off to her own room.

There was a reason she liked having a semi-high rank. When she said semi-high, she meant very mid-level. And she wasn't sure she wanted more, content with her coasting. No responsibility or attachments, that was a mantra of hers.

She didn't see him getting too involved beyond surface intentions anyways. So she flirted right back, made sure he caught her staring, made sure to get too close to him sometimes, and to never step away when he did the same. Kureto liked intimidation, and she liked being intimidated; he liked stepping close; a match made in heaven. Ari appreciated that greatly, and tried to communicate that in the best way her innuendos could manage. Desperately, she wanted his touch, wondered how he could withstand the tension while she was reduced to a mess, batting eyelashes, all in an attempt to get him close.

Because once she did she could really show him just how good she could be to him, how suited she was to be at his side. Or at least in his bed, where she was sure he'd be more than satisfactory, because he understood her character. And how silly was it that his looks were lovely enough to convince her that? He was rather pretty, and she was such a sap for pretty things, with Erika entirely agreeing with her, even without knowledge of her childhood.

To have him touch her; but she knew that when he touched her, they'd go all the way. She didn't have enough control to stop him.

 _= Kureto =_

* * *

 _Take you down another level  
Get you dancing with the devil_

* * *

The first time he had her, he was fucking her in one of the abandoned plane hangers, grasping the girl's hair briefly as he took her from behind. Both of their uniforms were still mostly on, only needed parts discarded or loosened, her weapon holding her wrists together with one of his better knots, tied at the grip of her bow. His tongue made searing trails over her exposed skin, half of her uniform pulled off and down to her waist, pretty brown skin exposed to him and only him.

She looked rather good on the floor, cheek pressed against the concrete, manipulated in such an uncomfortable way, he wondered how she could be moaning like she was. And he hadn't expected her to enjoy it this much, had thought she'd experience more discomfort, but instead...it was rather enchanting. Her being split around his cock made that increase tenfold, seeing her overpowered without him exacting the slightest bit of effort. If he so much as twitched inside her, she'd moan.

He sounded less and less human with each thrust, yanking her hips back on him, looking up the the ceiling of the quiet hanger. The tactic was mostly so he could regain himself, her tightness encouraging a quick orgasm if he didn't divert the tragedy. smirking to himself, supremely proud he'd managed to fuck her, and would continue to do so for the foreseeable future.

"Is it good then?"

She nodded, mouth opening wide, eyebrows knitting as he shifted to fuck her deeper, harder.

"Use your fucking _voice_ to answer me, solider."

"Yes sir," she managed.

"Have you wanted this for awhile?"

Her hands curled into fists underneath her head, arching, too focused on fucking back against him to answer his question. She had a long way to go, but he was a willing teacher. Especially since she was so fucking hot, tight, wet around him, elbows scraped up by the concrete he had her on, and still she didn't flinch. He pulled her hair tighter, tipping her up just to see her face a bit better. With fluttering eyelashes, she opened her eyes to him, nothing there besides lust and traces of tears.

He liked that.

"Answer me when I talk to you, Miyasato? Listen to my voice like it's your fucking scripture, and I'll reward you, though you might find it more fun if you disobey," He hissed, slipping out of her, listening to her squawk of dismay. "Earn it."

She nodded, speaking with it, "Yes sir, like scripture. And I have wanted this, I swear," she wiggled her hips back, and he teased her, slipping the head of his dick into her only. "Oh, please Commander Hiiragi, I want to cum, please."

"Have you thought about my dick when I'm up on stage, giving orders, huh?" he made sure her eyes were on his when he slipped inside of , driving home a rather punishing entrance, listening to her shout of excitement. "Thought about how good it'd be, how many times I could make you cum, how I could make you scream…" He narrowed his eyes, watching her shiver with his words, reached his hand under her body, tweaked her clit, feeling her clench around him, halting his thrusts abruptly to regain his stamina, the squeeze of her almost too much. A slow smile spread across his lips, looking down at the younger woman.

"Oh fuck," she gasped, speaking through her clenched hands, "oh _fuck_ , yes, _**sir**_ , thank you so fucking much."

"There we are," he said, petting her skin slow, his ministrations in obvious juxtaposition with his movements, picking up his pace again. "You're going to cum until I'm finished with you."

She kept her eyes on him, lips quivering around her next words, "Kiss me."

Kureto ceased his thrusting, eyes narrowed to slits, "I don't kiss the women I fuck; nod if you understand me."

She whined, but nodded, and he made her cum twice over as a reward for her obedience, spilling into her, feeling her shiver underneath him as he settled hilt deep. He sat back, satisfied finally, her body sagging from its right angle in the air to the ground, holding out her wrists to him. Kureto made her wait for a bit before he did so, organizing his clothing while she lay there, brushing the dirt from his knees as he stepped forward.

When she stood, she swayed, legs wobbling, weak suddenly, all because of him. Kureto kept her standing, hands clasped behind his back, eyes on hers, pupils dilated, her mouth still parted to refill her lungs. He realized he only knew her last name, watching her dip to pull her skirt back up to her waist, hips making her skirt even shorter.

"What is your name, Miss. Miyasato?" He asked.

"Miyasato Ari."

He tilted his chin regally, looking away from her, walking out of the abandoned hangar with her in tow, disheveled with bloody elbows and scratched legs. She reached for him to help her, but he flinched away, and she whimpered, holding her weapon tighter, the absolute picture of helplessness. When a solider caught sight of him, it was no doubt her look that drew him towards Kureto.

"Is everything alright, sir? You left suddenly."

"This trainee had to run laps for speaking to me in a disrespectful manner."

"Yes sir."The young man smirked, and Kureto recognized him from her squad, knew she wasn't very popular.

Ari stumbled after him, followed him rather blindly, surprise in her voice when he started up the stairs of HQ to the residential area, reserved for higher ups in the military. "Are you taking me to your room?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"So I can tie you down and fuck you later," he said simply, shrugging with his words, as if he wasn't desperate to see all of her in better lighting. She smiled, allowed him to lead the way, tossing her to his bed, speaking to her before he left the room, "Stay there until I come back, take a shower if you must, but don't touch anything else."

"Yes sir," she hummed, stretching out over his neatly arranged covers, lucky he had a meeting to go to. "promise you're coming back in an hour, or less."

"If you're lucky."

"I am."


	4. Outside

_And I'mma work you like a pro, baby  
And, you gon' take it like one  
Yeah you gon' take it like one  
And I'mma give it like you asked for it  
Why? cuz you been talkin' 'bout it  
I know you been talkin' 'bout it_

* * *

He never fucked her in his bed after the first time, kept her in his office for the two hours a day he had her. At points, it was all he could think about, and he made sure she got the full rewards of his obsession, knee hooked over his shoulder, wrists tied up above her head to the foot of his desk, arching off the hard floor beneath her. Kureto wasn't going to have his rug soiled by her orgasms, and she insisted she could take it.

Miyasato seemed to be free of any pain at the moment, flexible to a lovely extent, and he pressed his cheek against her leg by his head, watching her writhe with pleasure as he surged deep.

"You like that?" he asked, her thigh muscles quivering as he made her support him slightly, managing to take him even deeper.

Her hands clasped together in the restraints, and she clenched her teeth, biting out her words, "yes sir."

"Oh god, you're so, aha," he started, rolling his hips to hers before he continued again, "so, _dirty_."

She nodded, trembling violently under him. Kureto sat back , pulling her hips with him, watching her bend into the awkward position he was putting her in, hands grasping at the rope. He knew her muscles must be strained, saw her face contort with the effort to tense her muscles, and he couldn't help but gasp as she tightened impossibly around him. Miyasato looked at him, lips in a tight line, eyes quietly begging him to let up, but he wasn't going to.

He would've taken her further, maybe employed some breath play, but for now, he held her where she was, made her cum just like that, shouting with his hands tight at her hips, keeping her somewhat stable. Tears made her eyelashes damp, Miyasato's strained body causing her muscles to twitch all over, lips moving around words she couldn't formulate anymore. Kureto dropped her hips, and her sweaty body made an odd clap as it hit the concrete, legs closed finally. She curled up on herself, yanking at her bindings, sobbing when they wouldn't come off, and wriggled with her frustration.

"Again, please," she begged, turning onto her knees, casting a desperate look back at him. "Just one more time, fuck me."

His eyebrows rose, amazed at the sight of her, shaking like a leaf and still asking for more. And he'd be a rather impolite man to not hear her when she asked so nicely, looked so pretty with the green of her irises a halo around her dilated pupils, waves clouded into almost curls. He reached for her, guiding his hand from her shoulder to her hip, fingers gentle on her hot skin, skimming the colored splotches on her hips, a number of scratches on her skin, and he asked her about the largest, "what's this?". It reached from her mid-back to her hip, grazing the rise of her ass, skin slightly puckered with it.

"Training accident; my partner went for me, I came back, and then the trainer decided to almost put me down, along with the other guy, sorry," she mumbled, leaning in to his touch, eyes tracking him as he went to kneel behind her, arching her back.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked, hand smoothing along her inner thigh before he pressed fingers into her, his general amusement with her growing as he felt how wet she was, almost enough to provoke a smile.

Miyasato let her eyelids flutter shut, brow knit, shrugging as best she could in her position, caught between the conversation and his fingers. "I dunno, I just, don't want to come off…" she trailed off as she often did, pushing back into his touch, and he often let it go, but he had to get a complete thought out of her before he fucked her.

He crooked his fingers, her shiver of pleasure sending a haze of adrenaline through him, questioning her quickly, "finish your sentence, Miyasato."

"unattractive, I just...don't want to come off unattractive to you."

She was a rather gullible person, and Kureto believed she knew that entirely, embraced it, even, and it was why the bindings were still on her wrists, why she believed she might not be attractive because of a scar. He wasn't sure who had swayed her opinion like that, though he wasn't usually the one to tell pretty girls what he thought of an imperfection, especially when he was focusing on slipping into her with her twitching everywhere. Kureto made a slight 'tch' noise, smacked her ass lightly, made her stay still with a harsh pressure at her lower back, quelling her defiance with a quick hand. Her eyes rested on his, enough spark in them to know that she'd been doing that shit on purpose.

He watched her body give, weak as ever to just the presence of him. . "I haven't even started fucking you yet, and you're drooling, is being tied up this much for you? Or do you just want my dick that badly?"

"Both, sir."

"Then why were you fucking with me?"

"I dunno, I just-" His hand clapped on contact with her ass, and she yelped, pressing herself hard against the floor, trying to wriggle away, so he continued his assault till her shouts flowed to moans. "Oh god, give it to me, please, you can't just tease me like that."

"I can do whatever I want."

She whined with his words, desperation made her pull hard at her ropes, and if he wasn't good with knots, she might've broken out; when her little protest died down, she tried to use her words, "I know, I know, but Colonel Hiiragi, I need you to _fuck_ me, right now, sir."

"That's what I like to hear," he murmured, grasping the edge of his desk for a moment, , "shout my name for me, when you cum, make sure half the building can hear you, hmm? next time I won't be so nice if you don't."

His thrust was smooth, hard, made sure to keep a steady pace. Kureto knew how to control himself, even if she didn't; and she begged him to fuck harder, thinking that she had a say in how he fucked her. He stopped, pressed her harder into the floor, pumping into her torturously slow, had her rubbing her wrists raw, buckling under him with every move. She tried to move her hips back to meet his, whimpering when she couldn't, and stopped her demands, gave into him instead.

He made her cum with his slow movements, working her clit as he did to push her over the edge, knew he would've cum himself if he hadn't bit the inside of his mouth, watched instead as she stretched languorously. Kureto knew it wasn't much of an orgasm to her, but it was enough to make her sloppily wet, cheeks flushed, looking back at him with a lovely amount of expectation. She knew he wasn't finished with her.

"thank you, sir," she murmured, voice almost a purr.

He'd never really officially introduced the thank you idea into their activities, but she'd stuck to her own odd nature, thanking him for almost every orgasm he graciously gave her. Kureto reached, grabbed her jaw, pulling her up slightly to kiss her, something he didn't do very often, and something she got pitifully hot over, moaning anew once he was done. Her hands were still tied, so he let her squirm, in full uniform dress compared to the naked woman beneath him, pressing an open mouthed kiss to her neck only to work his mouth against her skin, a dark bruise blooming soon enough. Miyasato seemed to melt, low moan petering from her full lips, spine rippling with her movements underneath him.

Kureto didn't mind the gratification of the thank you, of course, collected her wrists in one of his hands, setting them to her lower back, "You'll love this, it's going to hurt."

She wiggled back against him, and he 'tsked', smacked her reddened ass so hard she yelped, cursing him under her breath. Still, she tried backing into him, her efforts met with another blow landed to her ass, his grip on her wrists tightening, holding her where she was. He wondered when she would just stop, let him fuck her like he wanted.

"I want it, please," she whined. "come on, you need to cum too, right? You haven't, and that's terrible, Colonel."

"I want you to be still so I can fuck you until you break," He said, pulling her sharply to his pelvis, bottoming out inside of her, heard her choke back a sob.

Kureto fucked her without any other preamble, hip movement hardly muffled by the fabric of his pants, and her moaning was gradually becoming louder. Her noises were what drove him, in the end, sure he was the only one who could make her shout like this, watched her squirm against the hardwood floors, pulling at the grip he had on her wrists. But she was allowing him to take the lead, was being obedient for once in her life. He rewarded her by driving into her with increased force, angled to hit her spot, one he'd found long ago.

He knew she appreciated how well he knew her body, how proficient he was a fucking her, and her noises fed his ego for the moment being. He was sure in her being able to take him, so with his pleasure in mind, he went a bit harder, wondered how bad she'd feel it in the morning. But he wasn't going to slow down, made her cum once more, heard her when she screamed his name, made his ears ring. She didn't move anymore underneath him, dazed, pretty brown eyes glazed.

"There we go," he whispered into her ear, leaning over her as he approached his own orgasm, increased friction doing wonders for him, "I told you I'd wreck you, didn't I?"

He released her wrists, though they remained clasped behind her back for a moment, before he pulled out, listened to her gasp. "thank you sir."

"You have to get back to your housing. I won't allow you to be late," he said, collecting himself with a few deep breaths, even as she seemed to dissipate to jelly.

Kureto pulled her from the ground only briefly, shoving her towards her neatly arranged clothing, and Miyasato only stumbled once. He sat back in the chair behind his desk, holding files in his hands, though he was mostly watching her slip her underwear back on, pretty lace bra wasted on him for once. Her skirt slipped up her legs next, shirt drawn on in the same minute, and she found the nearest mirror to handle the mark he'd left on her neck, caught her heavy sigh.

"Sir, you left a really...," she looked over her shoulder at him, heeled boots tensing her legs, making them lovelier than ever.

"Wear heels, next time. Serious heels, hmm?"

"Sir?"

"Heels."

she nodded briefly, "Alright, I will. Can I have a scarf?"

"What?"

"To hide this," she said, plucking at her collar.

"Walk back with it, it doesn't really matter."

"What if someone sees me?" She asked, petulant tone rather grating.

"Don't ask so many questions, just do as I say," Kureto sighed, pushing her out of his room, making sure she walked away, and in the right direction, her weapon swinging carelessly at her side.

She was almost skipping, far different from her stomping around at the start of her discipline, when he hadn't introduced a physicality to their two hours together, seeing as how the affair had been going on for three weeks and five days, at the point, maybe more, maybe less. All he knew, is that he had her where he wanted her, when he wanted her. Didn't matter if it was during their two hours or not, seeing as those two hours 'every day' had now been changed to 'every other day'.

But he didn't mind.

* * *

 _These days you've been feeling lonely  
Yeah I've been feeling lonely too  
I'm a fuck it up, won't you show me some  
Run it back like you owe me some_

 _Woo  
Woo, woo, yeah  
(Feel me up, feel me up)  
Woo, yeah  
(Feel me up, feel me up)  
Aw yeah, aw yeah, aw yeah  
(Feeling me, feeling me, feeling me up)_

* * *

"Come back to my room with me," he told her, breath coming fast, grip on her tight.

She allowed herself to be shaped by his hands, settling in his lap, "That's what happens when you let Guren make me a secretary for two hours."

"I didn't let him, he went over my head, that goddamn Ichinose, taking what's mine, as always."

"Says a high branch family member."

"That doesn't matter; what matters is you coming back with me, right now."

And he did take her back with him; but it didn't stop Guren from popping up, midway on their almost jog back to the residential area, catching Miyasato's elbow. She looked up at Guren, and his stupid face, smiled, which helped break the break in his usually stoic demeanor, supremely annoyed with the man. It was like Guren had studied for years in the art of cockblocking, and Kureto was facing the full fruits of that training. He was sure Guren would actually take the time, if it meant thwarting him.

"I still need your help."

"how about I help? And you leave her alone."

"I'll actually take you up on that," Guren said, smirk curling his lips, like always. "It's so nice to hear that the Hiiragi's are giving back, I mean, dictator rule must've been getting boring."

"What do you mean you're taking me up on the offer?" Kureto asked, stunned the man

Guren looked to Miyasato, gave her a little shrug, speaking to her in a little aside, "I'm sorry your boss is so dumb, it's been an issue since school."

"It's okay, he'll probably be more helpful than me," Miyasato laughed, waving them away. "I'll wait where you want me."

Kureto didn't respond, too busy skulking to give clever responses, wondering how long the ordeal would take. At least she was waiting for him; though by the time he got back two hours later, mostly because he flatly refused to most of Guren's requests, she was passed out on his bed, still in her uniform. He wondered how she could sleep in the uncomfortable uniform, though he soon found out how, falling asleep next to her, completely wiped out.

She woke him later that night, standing next to the bed to slowly remove her uniform, yawning widely as she did. When she saw he was awake, she looked over her shoulder, spoke in quiet tones, "I was going to leave after I put on my back up clothes on."

"Stay," he murmured, sitting up as well, peeling his uniform off, movement leadened by sleep. "it's too late to be walking back."

Miyasato nodded, flopping back onto the bed, other clothes forgotten, curling up under the covers in her underwear. She pulled him back down to the mattress as soon as his clothes were off, kissed him briefly.

"goodnight."

He'd never told her to stay before.


	5. What You Need

_Baby leave them high heel shoes  
'Cause I love it when you're looking down at me, I'm looking up at you  
And I don't give a damn shorty watch me knock your boots off_

* * *

If their day to day routines caused them to cross paths, he made sure to not look at her, focused on rising the ranks, like his father would expect him to. He wasn't going to waste too much time on a pretty subordinate who managed to keep him entertained for 2 hours a day. Even if she wore heels the next time, exactly how he'd imagined, and he'd kept her in his office for three hours that time. Thinking about it made his face warm, and he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, focusing a bit harder on his work.

Since when had the thought of her distracted him?

Kureto smiled, let the stress flow away, just like the thought of her was supposed to, his quiet spot in the library interrupted by an entrance of a small squad of soldiers, all new to their black demon series blades as Miyasato was. He noticed her presence in their ranks immediately, had honestly only seen the back of her head, dark waves attracting his eyes, along with the light brown of her skin. Before she turned to him, he had risen from his seat, determined to lose himself in the stacks, but he knew she'd caught sight of him, along with most of her squad, and the 'Hiiragi' word whispered through their group.

Still, he pushed back in the library, caught her eyes, couldn't help but smirk as she dropped her gaze. And it was odd that she was looking more attractive than usual, that he was picking up on it so well. When she lingered after her group dispersed, Kureto hid a smile in the book he was studying, watching her out of the corner of his eye, her insistent fidgeting indicating a lovely change in her disposition. He walked further back into the library, choosing a rather winding path, spending twenty five minutes winding his way down to the deepest reaches of the building. Books lay sentient in roof high stacks, singular windows hazing the dust particles silver, and she still followed him, catching up with him slowly.

"If you wanted me, you should've just told me back there," he murmured, closing the book he'd opened, dropping his facade very quickly, and she was on him, hands slipping quick under his uniform slacks.

"In front of everyone? That'd be silly," she murmured, lips at his neck, hands insistent under his pants, "Colonel Hiiragi."

Kureto pushed her back, made her hit the wall of books with a bit more force than he'd intended, but she was rather durable, encouraging him close again. He stopped her from kissing him, hands instead at her shoulders, eyeing her, with her pretty face shadowed, the corner they'd chosen rather dark. She pawed at his torso, pulling his lower half to her, and he let go of her shoulders, setting his arms instead against the shelf, pushing her against it as best he could, holding himself away from her so she had space to unbutton her uniform shirt, undoing her bra in the same move, dropped his lips to her exposed flesh soon enough, fitting his knee in between her legs, listening to her low moans. A hand touched cautiously over the shoulder of his uniform, grasping tight when he nipped at her skin, sharp bruise blooming quickly on her soft brown skin.

He spoke against her skin, breathing deep, "Don't they already know you're my little slut, huh? You're back here, greedy for my cock. Who got you going? Had to be just the thought of me, I guess everyone was talking about me."

She really did love it when he spoke to her, chest rising and falling, hips working slow against his knee, eyes closed as she savored his insults. They were mostly for her benefit, no doubt as she thought of fucking _him_ ; Colonel Kureto _Hiiragi_ was in her tight little pussy on a daily, and she couldn't seem to get enough, her hand working through his hair as his mouth went lower. He stuffed his hand under her skirt, fingers slipping into her underwear, delighted at how wet she was.

Kureto watched her face as his fingers moved at her clit, slipping his middle finger into her only briefly, had her cursing. "Fuck, just give it to me, please."

"What's the magic word?" He asked his question as his digits moved languidly against her.

"Please?"

"No," he said, smirk curling his lips, though an ache was building.

"Please fuck me, sir."

He nodded, lifted his hand from her underwear, set his fingers at her mouth, "Clean them."

Her tongue rasped over his fingers, dipping in between, warmth of her mouth sending a surge of adrenaline through him. His hurried move to rid her of her underwear worked, and he hitched her legs around his waist, skin clapping against hers as he pushed inside her, leaving her time to adjust, since he was rather above average, and she was tighter than most. Kureto didn't have much patience, of course, so when her breathing evened up, he held her even tighter, stance wide and strong as he fucked her with hard, sharp thrusts, something he was sure she'd feel in the morning.

He wasn't going to slow down, of course, her moans muffled by the shelves, their coupling slightly muted. Kureto's eyes were studying the place they joined, hands still supporting her thighs around his hips, marveling at how well she was taking him. Her breasts bounced with his movements, and her hand curled tight in his hair, moaning unabashedly. Miyasato's eyebrows knitted when he shifted to go deeper, pain warping her face for a moment, but the enthusiastic shout that followed seemed to cure her discomfort.

"Shit, right there," she gasped, wet at the corner of her eyebrows. "Fuck, shit that's-fuck-"

Kureto clapped a hand over her mouth, felt air rush out from under his palm, holding his position so he could hit her spot again and again, felt the vibration of her moans against his palm, nose flaring as she struggled to breath. He pounded into her, feeling her entire body begin to tremble rather violently, hands clenched in his uniform. When she tried to squirm away from the pleasure, he pressed her harder against the shelf, holding his palm over her mouth a bit tighter, continuing his merciless pace.

She'd melted into a mess, hips moving on instinct to meet him, and Kureto furrowed his eyebrows, determined to make her see stars; so he stopped. Her glare was real, but he wasn't giving her anything. "Let me make sure that you know I'm the only one who can give you what you need, hmm? You're so angry because you can't get what you want? And you can't even tell me what you want."

"I can," she gasped.

"Really?"

"I want your dick, fuck, I can take it, I swear."

"Think you can?"

"Everything, just make me..."

Kureto moved, fucking her slow, raising his hand to her throat, "Do you trust me?"

She didn't hesitate, "yes sir."

"Is it alright if I choke you? All I need you to do is breathe as soon as I take my hand away."

"yes sir," her tone was different every time she said those two words; this time they dripped with eagerness.

He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, felt her clench around him, couldn't help but smile at the way she got off. "You really like my kisses, don't you? I've never had anyone who could get themselves so worked up over just a kiss."

She flushed pink before she responded, "I just...I like your lips...and your face."

Kureto kissed her again, allowing himself to indulge in it, felt her legs wrapping tight around his waist, even though she moaned rather salaciously as he sunk deeper into her, head tipping back. Her lips had been kissed red, and he hardly minded the exchange of germs. He set the inner part of his palm directly beneath her chin, applying pressure in increasing amounts, felt her body as she quaked with panic before she let go, stopped struggling to take air; so he set fingers to her clit, barely brushing against it before she came.

He watched her eyes roll slow back into her head, legs hitching at his waist, chest shaking as she gave into the vacuum of her lungs. She tightened around him, made him shake as well, mouthing over her collarbone, leaving a few stray marks in his wake, panting a curse, and she felt so good, he almost considered cumming with her. It seemed to be almost a test of his stamina.

When he removed his hand from her throat she didn't breathe, and Kureto gritted his teeth, annoyed she wasn't taking his queue. "Breathe, Ari, what do you think you're doing?"

She did breathe, wrapped her arms around him as she shook, and he slipped out of her, still achingly hard, but she was too much to hold up now. He set her down on the floor, knelt between her legs, watched her stretch to splay her pretty hair out behind her, immensely sated, it seemed. Kureto grasped her hips, brought her attention back to him, and she stopped him to guide a hand to her neck again. Miyasato could get rather demanding at points, and he didn't have time to spank it out of her at the moment. Besides, he liked how greedy she was.

" _Thank you_ so much sir...but still, please do that one more time."

"You couldn't handle it, you know? You need to listen; you're going to have chest pains tomorrow, you'd better not come crawling to me," he said, had her pouting under him.

"It's an off day, Kureto, you promised I could see you."

"No whining then."

"I'm not going to leave without you fucking me."

"I know, I'll bring you back with me tonight, and you can spend the night in my bed. How's that sound?"

"Really kinky," she said, and he almost smiled, leaning down as if to kiss her, rejecting her with a small smirk, nipping at her neck instead, slipping back inside of her. "Oh fuck me."

A noise rang out and stopped them, Kureto tipping back to look around the shelf, saw some of her squad mates passing a couple stacks down, stopped all of his activities to listen to their movements, hyper aware of the bead of sweat that crawled down his back. He wasn't in the mood for being caught fucking Miyasato in the shelves of a library, didn't think he'd ever be, even as his gaze went slow back to her body, arched slightly as she clung to him. He'd be okay with someone coming by now; she looked fantastic half naked. He had to move a bit slowly, the feeling of her after an orgasm always too silky, too warm, made his head spin as the aftershocks of her ograsm rippled through her pretty body. She grasped at his uniform shirt, whining as she pushed at his clothing, enduring his slow rhythm till she encouraged him closer.

"Ask me."

"You never give it."

"Ask me."

"Fuck me harder."

He didn't have the self-control to not oblige, neglecting to teach her she had no say in how he fucked her, giving her exactly what she wanted as he leaned over her, fucked her hard and fast. Kureto saw her attempt to hold in her loud moans, knew when all of that was going to shatter before she did. His hand was over her mouth again, and she felt so good, he almost let her shout, almost let her get loud, just for him and his ego.

"Wait for my bedroom tonight, I'll let you get as loud as you like," he panted in her ear, running his hand over her body, before he grasped her hip tight, kept his other hand over her mouth as he felt her begin to spasm around him, managing a few hard, deep thrusts before he pulled out, spitting out a harsh, "fuck, _ha-a_ h, _Ari_."

He came neatly on her stomach, just out of range of her now waist high skirt, and he wiped it away with her underwear. Kureto remembered to remove his hand from her mouth, knew he'd get something of a complaint because of the way he'd used her underwear. It made sense at the time, and she wouldn't stain her uniform, but she liked her underwear.

"You're lucky that's not apart of a set,"she grumbled, taking a couple deep breaths before and after her words, allowing him to lay next to her, curled into him.

He sat up on his elbow, looking down at her. "I do like it when you prance around in your underwear, but you have more. And besides, this is almost better."

"Shut it, I only do that prancing shit with heels you bring," she said, standing with him, watched him slip her underwear into his pocket. "Pervert."

"Don't start."

"but it's true."

"Do you want me to get these washed, or no? You can wait till the end of the week for wash day, or…"

"fine, I'm sorry. You were saying that you liked me with with underwear?"

Kureto shrugged as he looked over his uniform, drawing up his zipper. "True, I suppose, but that's because your ass looks amazing in a heels."

"Thank you. My ass looks great in anything," she said, flashing him the brightest smile, picking her bra back up as soon as she had her skirt arranged.

"Don't put on the bra, I like you like this," Kureto murmured, pulling her close, hand squeezing over her breast before snaking down to slide his hand over her ass.

She looped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek lightly, pressing herself against him, boots giving her a bit of height on him, all her movements somewhat lethargic. He liked tiring her out, even if it was only for a short bit of time, allowed her lips to meet his, fine with making out with her in the stacks again, even if he didn't really let himself enjoy kissing her like this, so out in the open. Kureto mostly kissed her to keep her half naked, have her and her pretty breasts pressed close.

he groaned, grasped her ass tight, smacked her left cheek to make an emphasis, "once I get you back to my room, you're not leaving."

"Not even for food?" she asked.

"I'll make breakfast."

She pouted, high cut cheekbones rather enchanting up close. "Tonight's taco tuesday."

"Say no to me again, Miyasato," he said, let her hand slide into his hair as he delivered his empty threat with a smirk.

"No, I'm giving up the food for you, Kureto Hiiragi. Mr. say my name when you come."

"You didn't thank me when you came, too."

Instant guilt ruined her mood, and she nuzzled against his chin, "I'm sorry, Colonel Hiiragi, I didn't mean to, sir, really."

"I suppose I did have my hand over your mouth."

"So, not my fault anymore."

"I don't really mind, that's your thing."

His gullible girl shrugged, stepped back to hunt for her bra. "I suppose."

"Don't put it on." Miyasato stopped her activities, looked over her shoulder, and he raised an eyebrow at that, "Would you really walk out there topless if I commanded you to?"

She nodded, even if hesitation made her eye contact break. "Yes sir."

He considered her, spoke quiet, "not today. But you'd really would?"

"I do everything you tell me to now, don't I?"

"Because I fucked you enough to instill some loyalty."

She laughed, put on her shirt over her bra, "Maybe, maybe, sir."

"Come to my room at 5:45, understand?"

"Right before dinner, then?"

He couldn't help a smile. "You and this food, Ari, you know what you really want."

Miyasato continued laughing, drifting back into his radius. "Shut the hell up, if you say it's your dick, I will kill you in your sleep."

"I was just going to say me, but that fits a bit better, thank you for the suggestion," he hummed, plucking at her pretty wavy hair.

He set his arm to her waist, pushing her along in front of him as he made to leave the inner reaches of of the library, breathing clean air for the first time in an hour, stopped soon by her squad, questioning her on her whereabouts. She was pulled away from him, waving back at him from behind her back, but they didn't look at each other again, not until she burst through his door with food at 6:00. Late, and she was bringing food into his bedroom, two things that were high up on the, 'twenty things Kureto Hiiragi would never do or have done to him' list.

She offered him some food, kissing him on the cheek to better get his attention. He didn't give her any when she'd walked in, if only because he'd been focused on a file he'd set in his lap when she'd neglected to come in on time. Kureto wasn't going to respond to anything, snatching her plate from her hands to set it on his desk, annoyed she'd gone close to his bed, glaring at her out of the corner of his eyes. All of his plans had been ruined by her tardiness.

But the news he'd gotten had fixed his day permanently, and there wasn't anything she could do to ruin it, really, beyond bringing food into his room. He would do something to deter her lack of direction following.

"Why are you mad? I wasn't that late. I even wore your favorite heels."

"You brought food into my room," he sighed, waved his words away next to speak to her, "What do you think about the title, Major General?"

"You got promoted?"

He nodded, "I got the letter only fifteen minutes ago."

She smiled slow, picked her way between him and the desk and straddled him, "then...I think that is devastatingly attractive."

"How attractive?"

"Like, 'Major General Kureto Hiiragi' attractive.

"Say that a couple times tonight."

"I promise."

She slipped from his lap, bounced back, undoing her buttons with some determination. Kureto twisted in his seat to watch her strip down to her underwear; his favorite underwear, even, and he stood, clasped his hands behind his back as he stepped up to her. Her skirt finally hit the floor, and he drank in the image of her.

"You look like sin, sometimes," he murmured, skimming a hand over her golden skin, wondering why a woman who deserved to be worshipped liked to be punished.

He sat back in an armchair, the fire the collection of chairs sat in front of burnt out, inviting her with a certain degree of cordiality to sit on his lap, and she did. Kureto swept fingers over her jawline, tipping her lips to his, kiss soft for once, felt her grasp at his uniform as she shuffled to find a comfortable position. And he allowed her one, catching the back of her knee in his hand, yanking her around so she could straddle him, their kissing growing sloppily steadily when her hips began to move.

Kureto was fairly sure she was the reason he was dizzy, with her movements, their incessant kissing; but she rather liked kissing him, he knew, and being kissed back, so he granted her the luxury tonight. He slung an arm around her waist, adjusting her position on top of him, bringing her in closer so she wasn't pressing aching and terrible on his dick. She had the ghost of her smile on her lips as he shifted her, and again, she really did know what she was doing.

She ducked her head to undo his uniform shirt, and Kureto leaned back to allow her, watching her in her pretty red underwear, toned, athletic body filling out the set perfectly. He'd never really seen a woman with better breasts than she had, especially due to her naked existence around him. Maybe it was a bias, simple and plain, but still. He trailed his hand over her body as she worked at his buttons, made her shake with soft sighs, knew it was distracting, but she managed nonetheless.

He whispered in her ear, "say it for me."

"Major General Hiiragi."

his grip was harsh then, hand grabbing roughly at her breast, other dragging over her skin as she finished dealing with his uniform by tossing it to the side. He let her get in one more kiss before he sat her even further back, stopping her from leaning in with hands at her hips, grasping her smooth skin tight in his hands. Kureto pressed his lips to her neck, sucked the dip of her collarbone, determined to leave a substantial mark, even if he had to hear about it from Guren later.

When he pulled away, she groaned, hands picking over the expanse of his chest from her little outpost. He stopped her from going any further, sitting up, making sure he had a good view of her. "there we are; and as much as I love your ass in this goddamn underwear," he landed a quick smack to her pretty ass, had her jumping slightly, hands clapping to rest on his thighs, "I don't want to cover anything up. They need to go."

She slipped from the chair, catching the edge of her ridiculously pretty red underwear, slipping the two filigree bands over her teardrop hips, stepping out of the underwear, still in her heels. Kureto sat forward, achingly constricted in his pants, but he didn't want to fuck her without making her cum first. And he had a personal goal of 15 orgasms tonight, never mind how many hours it took. His promotion had turned her tardiness into a sudden neutral occurrence, though he did plan see her a mess by the end.

"...so kinky," she laughed, still a distance away, almost out out of arm reach.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean you with your heels."

"You know I'm high maintenance," he muttered, snatched her back to him, kissing her as she tottered in an awkward bend.

He pulled her back down, his kiss distracting her from the destination of his fingers, had her breaking away to gasp as he slipped two fingers slowly into her. Kureto smirked as she buckled against his arm, head falling to his torso, mood ruined as she made him support much of her weight on one arm, made his angle awkward. But it was lovely to see her try and keep his fingers inside her, wet as ever, no doubt from her cute little kissing thing. Her head tipped back, and he thought of making her cum, ring in one to his tally.

But no.

Kureto nudged her back, removing his hand from between her legs, had her pouting, "so, what, are you going to sit there and tell me what to do?"

"Oh absolutely. You know that's my favorite thing to do," he said, catching her jaw as she looked down, tutting quiet. "look at me while you touch yourself."

 **Later**

* * *

"So are you sure you don't want those tacos?"

She shushed him, and Kureto shrugged, reaching over her borderline inert form, same position he left her in. He grabbed the taco platter from the side table, terribly hungry, observing her quietly as he picked up the first cold taco from the tray, the soft wraps making him smile. In all honest, he never understood their insistent ideas of bringing in foreign cuisine, but here he was. Ari didn't complain, watching him from her half-curled location on a pillow.

He looked over at her, saw her eyelids drooping, body going lax, apparently unable to stay awake. Kureto greatly appreciated silence. And, to a degree, her tacos.

* * *

 _Don't know why just know I want to  
Don't know why just know I want you_

* * *

When he slept next to her, it was odd, mostly because she woke up every two hours and wiggled around to find a better place to sleep. This time, he'd really tired her out, so, thankfully, she was out for the entire night. He'd pinned her with an arm over her body, collected her tight to him, keeping her as immobile as possible. She'd complained at the start, then started waxing poetic about his muscles until she fell asleep, which was something of a blessing to him, let him sink into the welcoming darkness of sleep.

One he woke from first, though he kept his eyes closed, kept his hold on her, a tight arm over her stomach, somehow curled up under her chin, her arm around his shoulder. She was twisted in the sheets, knocked out for once, and he took advantage of that by relaxing quiet in the space of her arms. When she herself woke up, she squirmed, rearranged herself, wriggling further up the bed, while he clung on for something close to dear life.

"Stop moving," he grumbled, rubbed his head against his new position; her breasts.

"IT's not as bad as that one time we crashed with our uniforms on, hmm?"

He nodded, annoyance dissipating quickly, as it always seemed to do with her. "I suppose."

"your hair's getting longer," she commented, plucking at it."it looks nice slept on."

"I should get it cut then."

"No, try it for me, please."

"I'm not going to style my hair the way you want it, Ari," he sighed, rubbing his hand soft over her warm skin as he spoke. "Just because you're pretty and you say please doesn't mean you get everything you want."

"Right back at you, Kureto."

"Are you calling me pretty, now?"

"I always call you pretty," she giggled, "in passing conversation, anywhere."

Kureto tipped his chin, looked at up at her, "No."

"Absolutely."

"You're the worst person I've ever met," he deadpanned as he sat up, and she followed him, arm around his waist, other over his shoulder.

She apologized with little kisses to his shoulder, "Technically, it was already happening before I stoked the flames, Kureto, they call me your pet, and so I snark back."

"you are my pet sometimes," he said with a shrug, had her tugging at his hair, and he turned his head to look at her again just to appreciate her expression.

Her eyebrows almost disappeared into her hairline. "Stop, you're mean, that's so kinky, I hate you."

"If you hate me, I'm not sure if I'll be able to make you breakfast as well."

"Why not just stay in bed?"

"Unlike your entire day off, I have to go in till 1600 hours," he said, rising to his feet, underwear standard military issue, giving his pajama bottoms a passive glance, picking his way over into the next room, though he could still see her.

"Why?"

"I'm an essential part of personnel, we have things to deliberate. Works better if people aren't everywhere."

She shifted in her pool of blankets on his bed, slipping off the bed, striding off to his bathroom for a moment, only, it seemed, to brush her teeth and tie up her hair. Ari traipsed back out soon enough, still perfectly naked, deciding to grab one of his cast off dress shirts, put it on without buttoning it, avoiding him as she examined the stove, along with the eggs in a large pan.

"You have such a nice place."

"I am a Hiiragi, nevermind a high ranking official."

"that's nice."

"You could move up the ladder, easy," he said, elbowing her away from the eggs so he could stir them slightly. "You're a good fighter, and you don't do stupid shit."

"Talk dirty to me more."

He laughed, reached for her, managed to ensnare her in the circle of his arms, kissing her cheek very briefly. "I'll try. But you should move up, I'll recommend you."

Kureto turned his attention back to his food, turning the burner off keeping her close, comforted by her presence, passing cooking time by applying soft little touches to her skin. Her apprehension at his statement had stopped her responses.

"Really? It's not because...you know, this?"

"This?"

"Yes."

"this doesn't make up my mind; and at this point, I'm your superior, and I can promote you if I see fit. Besides, I'm looking to wield some power, I'd even bump Guren up at this point, if he wasn't an Ichinose."

"I don't understand the military politics, really, Kureto."

"politics go with talent as well."

"I know, but still," she shrugged with her words, focus dropping to his torso, "seems silly. I think it should be more straightforward, but my family isn't on top of the food chain, so I suppose, in your eyes, I don't know what I'm talking about."

He didn't think she did, in a way, knew his family was going to take the world, but if she wanted to be something of a pacifist, believe in those ideas, he'd let her. Kureto didn't speak any further, as she was content with running her hand over his abs before she encouraged him into a few kisses, escalating every one, so he set her up on the kitchen table. Briefly, he turned back to his eggs, scooping them onto a side plate, clearing down as best he could in the thirty seconds he gave himself. But he had work soon anyways, so he supposed it was either food or sex, and he'd take the latter any day.

Besides, he'd eaten her tacos last night, he'd leave her his eggs and fruit. He could do for an early morning distraction, which was what she was entirely; and he was somewhat sure she felt the same. Her hands were still so eager, and the gullible girl in front of him trusted and followed his every command. Kureto knew she had to be sore, so he opted out of sex for her sake, dropped to a crouch instead, wondering if his colleagues would be able to tell he'd been tongue deep in her pussy.


	6. Initiation

_And if you get too high  
Baby come over here and ride it out, ride it out  
Work that back til I tire out(...)  
Get so wet when I eat you out(..)  
Hard to let go, I could teach you how_

* * *

Her promotion to Captain was a tidy affair, something Kureto watched from his seat in the front row, clapping only for her and Shinya. Ari couldn't seem to take her eyes off him as she stood in the slim line on the stage, the other promotion recipients given a staged event. He couldn't resist a smirk, seeing as how the compliments for his own promotion didn't stop coming, and the fact that she looked so eager to jump his bones the entire time she was up on stage.

And of course he let her afterwards, made her keep her uncomfortable uniform on, encouraging her to ride him without his hands. She insisted she couldn't take it, and she was rather jerky in her movements, but he'd teach the new Captain new moves. Miyasato was blubbering on about his dick, reaching for him, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, pressing herself close to encourage him to take control. He broke to her, grasping her hips as he began to meet her jerky movements with fluid one's, evening her out.

Her noises escalated, and they almost seemed grateful, a hand snaking into his hair. With his guidance, she was rather good at riding him, as her body moved in tandem with his, eager little moans making him go a bit harder, a tight grasp on her thigh to root her to the chair as he pounded up into her. Sweat beaded his brow, and he grunted when she yanked at his hair, sobbing his name, cursing wildly as he surged deep, made her even wetter for him.

Abruptly, he stopped, bounced her jerkily in his lap, heard her choke back a sob. "Why did you stop?" she asked desperately. "shit, come on, I've been thinking about this all day, I'm so fucking wet for you, Major General," She worked her hips wildly, blubbering into the space of his neck.

"So ride me yourself, if you're so eager to be a little slut."

"I can't, you're too much, Kureto, please,"

"If you really want my dick, you'll work for it, won't you?"

With a slight bit of hesitation she moved, sitting back on him, hands on his upper torso using them to stabilize herself, giving her sometime to flash him a dirty look, "fine, I'll try. I just thought that me saying you're the biggest I've ever taken might've made you hot."

He gave her time to move a bit before he gave her a reply, eyes on her thighs as they flexed with her movements, tight feel of her as intense as usual. When she pushed up, she used her fingertips, nails digging into his uniform.

"It does, but how many other guys have you slept with Miyasato?"

"I dunno," she said, words carefully spoken as she picked up a steady pace with him.

"How old are you?"

"20."

"So how many?"

She bit her lip, halting in her movements. "ten."

"ten guys, huh? Good sex?"

"Actually yea, most of them."

"But I'm better than all of them, right?"

"mmm, I dunno right now," she rose up, finger tips used as a balance again, eyebrow arching as she ground back down,

Kureto couldn't help the flare of jealousy, even if he knew it was sarcasm, "Oh shut up, Miyasato, I've made you cum five times once, just on my dick, and I can make you do it again; I bet none of them have made you do that once."

"I genuinely don't remember that," she said with a laugh, smug because she was getting what she wanted, knew what it spelled out for her. "sorry, you're just in the line of another series of guys who can't make me cum that many times."

"Fine, another demonstration, as long as you let me know at the end who gave you the best pounding."

She was such a slut for him that she squeaked in excitement, "you'll be beating number 5 if you do."

"Number five? What am I, number eleven?"

"Yes, actually, very accurate."

He almost hated her sometimes, and Kureto swept his hands under her skirt to better grip her hips, moving in tandem with her again as he spoke at her ear, "I'll fuck you so hard you forget all those numbers and their fucking names."

"Promise?"

* * *

 _Girl  
Why don't you fuck what you heard, baby  
'Cause I been on, on, on, on  
You can see for yourself, little lady_

* * *

Her new squad was going to be one of his making, and he'd set her up with a number of other up and comers with high potential. His father had assigned the leader of the elite squad, had unofficially left the rest to him; though his father's official decision to assign his younger brother, only newly made a Colonel, as the lead of a group, was mostly annoying, promising to make his day hellish. Seishiro was loyal entirely to their father, and Kureto himself was more independently minded, their relationship rather lopsided, in the sense that Kureto refused to take orders from a younger brother, didn't enjoy sharing anything with him.

He especially didn't like to share his air, which was what Seishiro was currently taking up, leaning over his desk like that, watching him slide a number of photos around the flat surface. His younger brother's fingers left very obvious marks on the paper, and Kureto had to take a couple deep breaths to avoid pulling his weapon out. Kureto was currently strong arming a number of choice individuals into the four available slots, had to push her on the mohawked idiot.

"Who is she?" Seishiro said, smile snaking across his thin lips. "didn't know we had chicks like that in the military."

Kureto looked at the picture of Ari with him, left eye twitching at the very thought of his brother admiring something he considered his. "Yes, well, she deserves the squad, so there we are, that's one." He attempted to put her picture to the side, but his brother slipped it from his grip, sitting back in his chair, kicking his feet up on Kureto's desk. "Feet," Kureto said, glaring at his brother's boots.

His brother didn't listen, eyes on the picture. "She seems like a girl that is ten times better looking in real life, fuck the photos."

"I don't care, I'd prefer that we finish this up, how about these three people?" Kureto held up three pictures, all his choice, waited for his brother's attention, snapped when he was waiting too long, "choose your damn squad, Seishiro, and take your fucking feet off my desk."

Seishiro held up his hands, dropped his feet at the photo back onto Kureto's desk, "Fine, those people, calm down." Kureto slapped his hand over the picture, shoved all of them back into his drawer, slapped around so he could call down to the offices, have them send up his selections, snatching the phone up.

Kureto ignored his brother's amusement, bit out the names, sitting back to wait in complete silence. Seishiro started up an inane conversation about his dog, something Kureto refused to absorb, wished he was six years old again so he could justify cupping his hands over his ears. Thankfully, Ari was the first one in, and he sighed with the relief of stress, wishing it was their two hours, since she was very good at listening to his complaints.

Seishiro stood up, blocking Kureto's view, waving away Ari's little bow to shake her hand, grinning wide, "I'm your new squad leader. "

"Oh, okay," she said, taking his hand. "um, Miyasato Ari."

"Seishiro," was his brother's response, and she squinted at him.

"I'm sorry, is that your last name?"

Seishiro stuttered for a moment, dropping her hand, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck, "No, no, I'm a Hiiragi, I just try not to...look, it doesn't matter."

"I guess, I'm sorry," she laughed.

"And you look better than your photo," Seishiro attempted.

Miyasato looked to Kureto for a moment, confusion knitting her brow. "...Is that an insult?"

"No, no, it's a compliment, it came out wrong, just, I dunno."

Kureto laughed at that, especially when his brother turned red, considering waving her over, letting Seishiro in on his two month long dalliance. But he didn't want to share her or the information with him. Seishiro was going to endure the simple embarrassment without any other surprises.

The rest of the squad filtered in; one woman with a simple katana, the purple strip on the blade's handle the only clearly distinguishing feature from his. A man with a double bladed staff stepped into the room, one end curved in a rather vicious scythe. The last person to walk in was a male Ari seemed to know, and her little gasp of excitement made his gaze critical, finding his double-handed sword style rather annoying, even though he didn't even pull the sword swords out.

"Ari?" the young man asked, smiling at her with disturbingly perfect teeth. "Wow, long time no see, where have you been?"

"Shinjuku, you?"

"Outpost."

"See, that issue. Just leaving me here with no one else interesting "

"You still have Erika, yes?"

"But, Norio, you have to understand that you're cool."

Norio laughed at that, and she laughed right back, hand petting over the ends of her hair, ending the conversation abruptly as Kureto cleared his throat to speak to the group. Miyasato turned back to him and Seishiro, end of her hair curled around her finger, eyebrows lifted as she waited for their speech.

Kureto stood, clasped his hands behind his back before he spoke, "You are apart of an elite new squad; all of you are top, new picks among many, so feel some pride that you've reached this level. That being said, accept that you have a ways to go, and hopefully, you'll achieve that soon enough. This unit will be deployed more often than most of you have experienced, whether it's to check on a vampire threat an outpost has spotted, or simply to reign in more humans, as that's still in the interests of the Army. Your squad leader is here," Kureto motioned to his brother, "Seishiro Hiiragi. He will let you know what and when you'll be deployed, along with a training schedule-"

"And, we're actually going out tomorrow, there's a nest somewhere. Message straight from the top," Seishiro said, smug smile on his face, interrupting Kureto in a rude manner only he could achieve. "Also, meeting end."

The group murmured, nods going around, broad smiles on most of their faces. He knew Ari would be happy with this, though, he reflected, he wouldn't be able to see her as often. But oh well. Maybe he'd cut Jon from the group, he didn't like their chemistry.

* * *

"What is the assignment?" she asked, much later, as he lavished her body with attention.

"I dunno," he managed, looping an arm around her waist, nuzzling his face into her breasts.

"Was your younger brother coming on to me?"

He stopped at that question, looking at her, caged under him. "Yes. But you're mine," he said, impressing the statement on her by kissing her, nipping on her bottom lip, tasted blood before he pulled away. "all mine. no one else's."

She smiled, touched at her lip, "Of course."

* * *

 _She just wanna fuck crazy  
She just wanna fuck till she can't move no more  
She don't wanna fall for me, she don't wanna fall for me;  
But it's too late_

* * *

"What do you mean almost half of the squad was wiped out? " Kureto asked, had to temper his tone with Aoi, even though his assistant knew already his relationship with Ari.

"Miyasato wasn't hurt as bad as Jon."

"How bad is it?"

"She'll be out for couple weeks."

Kureto gritted his teeth, glaring out at the room, almost snarling his orders, "get me Seishiro."

Aoi nodded, slipped out of the door, leaving him to stew. Seishiro was a fucking idiot, a goddamn coward, and as Kureto read over the incident report, his anger grew. What the fuck was his brother thinking, telling Miyasato and Jon to run into the underground like that, what unstrategic bullshit was he running on? Kureto told him exactly that, shouting over his little brother, argument devolving to why his brother let Ari get hurt. His Ari, the one he'd kissed a couple days before, almost made love to before he fucked her.

"Why the fuck are you hung up on that chick?"

"She's just an example! What about Jon?"

"It was a fucking mistake, brother," Seishiro stopped standing, sat down heavily, running a hand over his mohawk, almost grown out. "a mistake!"

"You're a goddamn coward, you should've gone in with your troops." Kureto sat as well, tossing the report onto his desk, lip curling. "An apology won't bring back Chisato and Haru, and it won't erase their pain."

"Then take it away from me, you take everything away from me anyways, just fucking take it, I don't want to hurt anyone else with my orders."

"You can't just take the easy way out, coward, even if it's what you always do."

"Stop calling me that, stop, stop," Seishiro grasped his hair in his hands, pulling at it. "You fucking asshole, you just wait till I tell dad!"

"Man up, train your fucking squad before you take them out again," Kureto said, refusing to respond to his brother's threat. "Read a couple books, try not to be a fucking bonehead; you're only worth something because you follow orders, so follow those." Kureto stood, swept the report off his desk, made fall onto Seishiro's lap. "Read that again, they managed to get the real thing from Jon and Ari. Because on top of being a coward, you're a shit liar."

Kureto stalked out of his office, heard his brother's roar of rage before the door slammed shut, walls thick enough to muffle every sound. He didn't flinch at the sound, didn't look back, walking towards the infirmary, made a beeline for her cot, fuck if anyone saw him. Ari lay on her stomach, pillow bunched under her chin, reading a book, damp hair over her shoulder, just as pretty as he remembered.

She noticed him first, as he slowed to a halt, trying to detract from his eagerness. "Kureto," she said, tone of her voice making his shoulders untense, and he turned back to the partition, shutting it firmly. "Major General, just what do you have planned?" she asked, voice too playful, too calm, too normal overall.

He stopped at the side of her bed, looking down at her impassively, even as she squeezed over for him, gave him room if he needed it. Kureto would've made a snappy comment about that, but she'd apparently broken him. So he slumped onto her bed, sitting slow, resting his hand over hers. Slowly, he lay down next to her, allowed her to kiss his hand, her hand moving up his arm, rubbing gentle.

"Miss. Miyasato… Sorry for sending you out there with my idiot brother."

"It's okay."

"No it's not," he murmured, turning around to look at her bandages, bared by her face down position. "you're so beautiful, still, still, but Ari," he sighed, resting his head on her shoulder briefly, looking down the curve of her back as he did, saw how the vampire had slashed; from her upper thigh, to her shoulder blades. "Ari, Ari," he whispered her name, and she moved quick, kissed him hard.

"I can't have you turning into a mess for a little scratch."

"...you needed tons of blood, you know."

"Mmm, maybe I'm a vampire," she laughed, kissed him again. "you know...I like your lips, and your face."

"You do?"

"Much better than anyone else's."

"Yea?"

She looped an arm over the back of his neck, kissed him once more, deeper, and longer than before. "Of course."

* * *

He kept his hands off her for two weeks - a whole two weeks - let her heal, ignored her little attempts to initiate the week when she was allowed out of the hospital. She'd sauntered around in lacy underwear, ones he'd said looked like sin, and in his favorite heels, only to have him examine her wound's progress instead of fucking her over the desk. And he'd wanted to desperately, but he was focused on her healing, not her body. Not yet.

Kureto allowed her to sleep over multiple times, far more than usual. made the deal that if she didn't touch his dick, she'd get to stay the next night. So she didn't, though there was a good amount of pouting, especially after he'd leave making out with her to deal with something else. Usually that something else was Aoi, but still.

"...am I not attractive to you anymore? Or is this some weird, I want more, phase?" she asked, 13 days into no more sex, looking rather frazzled, frustration oozing from her. "I've said some nasty shit over the past few days."

"Yes, my favorite was, 'you can even fuck my ass, Major General'," he laughed, ignoring her other questions, because he wasn't sure what he wanted; for the first time in a while, he was unsure. "I didn't know you were into that."

"I'm not, but fuck," she sighed, hands falling from her hips, "fuck, don't you want to fuck me?"

"Very much."

A smile lit up her face, and she pranced forward, flipping her hair over her shoulder, leaning over his desk, "Really?"

"Of course. But Not until two weeks, then I will."

"Why? that's an entire day, Major General."

"Deal with it, Miyasato," he said, enjoying this greatly, uncertainty left in the distance.

"How about today? Really quick? Right now, come on," she begged, hands lifting to her buttons, popping the first one. "Please."

"Please what?" he asked, remaining detached, focusing on the papers in his hands.

" _Please_ , fuck me nice and hard, right over this desk, Major General, sir. I haven't cum in so fucking long, I need you."

Kureto looked up to see her moving to set a knee on his desk, preparing to climb over to get to him, and he was going to let her. She dropped her second button, followed quickly by her third, exposing most of her cleavage to him. His eyes roved over the pattern of her pretty bra, knowing just how long it'd been since he'd touched her, felt it more acutely than ever. Maybe another day was silly.

The door banged open, and she dropped her leg, inching back hastily, turning towards the door with her third button barely back in place, exposing more of her breasts than she ever did normally. His younger brother couldn't help but be distracted, and Kureto couldn't help but establish the grounds he and Ari rested on.

"oh, uhm, hey, Miyasato," Seishiro tried, eyes darting to the dip in her shirt. "what're you doing in here?"

"Ari, come here," Kureto said, and in an instant she was close to him.

He tapped his fingers against his lips, had her soft lips on his the next second, broad smile on her face as she broke away.

"Knew you couldn't resist me," she said, turned on her heel, walk out of his office.

Seishiro watch her go, mouth agape, pointing after her. "How did that happen to you?"

Kureto shrugged, far too smug. "Keep it to yourself, of course."

"She's way too hot for you, eyebrows."

* * *

Often times, he was forced to leave her in the company of Aoi, giving Miyasato quick goodbye kisses as he did, left her to squirm in her seat before he returned to help her with some of her forms. Besides, if he was alone with her for an hour, there was no way he would be able to abstain from sex. He wasn't that strong, and she was very good at getting what she wanted. She'd whisper something just right into his ear, and he'd be hers again.

Oddly, she and Aoi got along swimmingly, the generally annoyed expression Ari maintained around people disappearing; she didn't let her guard down around many, and she genuinely tried be friendly with his assistant, and it paid off. Aoi soon questioned him about her well being, engaging him in awkward asides. He got the same treatment from Ari, answering her questing by leaving them together more often. It wasn't as if he was going to stop them from being friends.

"How well do the two of you get along?" He had asked her one night, nudging her awake, because when she wasn't insisting round after round of sex in his bed, she was passed out in it.

"Very well," she murmured into his pillow. "Almost as well as Erika and I, if you have to know, and maybe if I tell you more, you'll leave to me...i mean leave me alone."

"Fine. Be here in the morning, won't you?"

"If you leave me alone, Kureto," she sighed.


	7. The Morning

_Love don't really happen_

* * *

He was forced out of bed at 3:00am because of orders to check a vampire nest, with a possible noble in their midst. If this hadn't happened, he'd have Ari under him again; instead she was walking a few steps behind him, with Seishiro and Norio at her side, new squad members milling around them awkwardly, the two men both wielding katanas. Kureto wasn't too comfortable with having her surrounded with men, but oh well. She could handle herself, he didn't doubt that.

Seven other elite squads would be coming with them, though Kureto was sure to be on the front lines even if the battlefield was crowded. He wasn't letting the chance of capture go away; and the nobles were harder to capture than to kill, thus the reason a huge netting was being loaded into one of the helicopters, and Kureto walked into one of them. Aoi met him on the way in, and Seishiro's squad followed him singularly, the rest of the seven elite squads split among the four helicopters.

Ari sat quiet next to him, Norio at her other side, jostled with everyone else as the helicopters rose from the ground, whirring of the blades blocking out everything but. He focused on his gloved hands as they flew, concentrated on his later objective, making sure he had his plan in mind, along with the numerous back up plans. It was becoming steadily less difficult to choose who was expendable and who was not, he realized, soft sigh pushing past his lips, and Ari nudged him.

He still didn't speak, waited instead for the squadron of helicopters to land, standing up before they did, grasping one of the bars to stabilize him, walking out as soon as he could. Aoi was on his heels, and Seishiro slouched his way into the sunlight, squad clustered behind him. One helicopter remained, still on the tarmac, holding the reserve troops and the netting, and Kureto handled the 25 troops he had, barking his orders again; no need to explain what 'strategy one' was, their debriefing hours before had taken care of that.

The noble looked surprised when they appeared, the forty or so lower level vampires perking up as well, their meeting thoroughly interrupted. Kureto sent a blast of electricity through the group, had them splitting off to escape it. His troops surged past him, on Seishiro's orders, and a shrieking noise preceded Miyasato's attacks, the other long range weapon users with her, on the balcony that surrounded the indoor park. Her attack pierced one of the vampires, reducing him to smoke before an explosion ripped through the air, tossing more vampires back, effectively scattering the entire group, dust swirling.

A vampire swiped at him, made to injure him with a second move as he dodged the first. He greeted the attempt with his blade, slashing through the vampire, stepping through the cinders of the monster, slipping forward to engage the noble as it drove its first-class weapon into one of his soldiers stomachs, dragging the limp man off his sword. It faced him, finished wiping out an entire squad, the slow smile the monster gave him almost enough to make his skin crawl.

With a shrug, the noble spoke, flexing his hand around the hilt of his blade, "Not entirely sure how you found us, but that doesn't matter."

"Doesn't it?" Kureto asked.

"No, because you can't match me. Even if you kill all my men, I can wipe the rest of your livestock from the face of the earth. hopefully, you don't like them all too much, and maybe I'll keep you alive so you can watch them all die," the noble said.

Anger boiled within him, forced a response. "Quiet down."

Kureto coaxed his demon into possession, just before the noble crashed into him. A barrier of electricity forced them apart, and Kureto swept his Katana forward, slicing off the Noble's arm. the vampire frowned, looking downright disappointed when Kureto kicked it away, but a shrug resolved the emotion, smirk appearing again on the noble's face. He was hoping for more of a reaction, maybe anger, instead of disappointment.

"No matter; it's more fun this way. I'll defeat you with one hand."

"Really?"

"Of course."

He barely handled the noble's next attacks, dealing with the onslaught of a first class weapon. Kureto gritted his teeth, cursed quiet as the noble stepped back, prowling among the five bodies of the men and women he'd dispatched earlier. The vampire didn't seem to be remotely affected by the loss of a limb; in fact, it seemed to have made him more wary, more willing to go all out. His blows weren't landing, and he was being forced on the defensive.

Frankly, all he was doing here was providing a distraction so his troops could wipe out the bottom feeders, along with keeping the vampire in position for the netting to be dropped. Along with his cousin, chained in her current state, her demon possession so fragile it was laughable, always on the brink of self-destruction. The back up troops that would accompany her were all headed by Guren, the junior branch member somehow skilled enough to earn himself a squad.

The noble leapt at him, and Kureto sent a blast of electricity into the sky, signaling the hovering helicopter. Though the netting fell in the next moment, Kureto was still slashed, the noble's blade carving through his thigh as he fell, the cable ropes forcing him to the ground for a moment. A squawk betrayed the noble's implacable facade, the vampire writhing under the netting before he scrambled to his feet, too focused on the netting to see Kureto's experimental trump card drop to the ground, empty holes where its eyes should've been, back hunched as it walked, curved talons scrabbling along the ground.

As the noble did away with the netting, the monster sprung upon him, slashing the noble's back brutally. The vampire shrieked, turned around with a wild swing. The experiment, a human with the essence of an over powered demon, dodged easily, and the vampire finally laid eyes on it, breath catching at the sight of it, and its empty, leering smile.

"What hell have you humans brought upon each other?" the noble hissed, swiping at Maiya again.

Its laugh was more of a chitter in this state, pretty, feminine face marred by the mess its tearing out its eyeballs had created. Kureto stepped back, allowed her to incapacitate the vampire with the help of Guren and his squad, the five men and women corralling the monster into a series of heavy chains and weakening spells. He sighed, watched his experiment devolve into a mess, mission finished, though a few battles still raged around him, a number of higher level vampires holding their own.

It began to lumber over to them, but he shook his head, looked to Guren, "Try not to do so terribly, you do only have one job."

Guren rolled his eyes. "shut the hell up, Hiiragi," he muttered, but he did step up to the experiment, murmuring a quick spell, had it collapsing to the ground.

Kureto turned back to the battlefield, saw his younger brother shouting orders instead of helping, shoved him to the side to dive into the cluster of troops around one of the ten remaining vampires. As he raised his katana, a shrieking noise stopped him, another of Miyasato's upgraded arrows blasting a hole through the center of the vampire's chest. He stopped everyone from running off to engage with the the other vampires, pointing to the snipers, their movement suddenly noticeable due to an increase in activity.

The battle was left to the snipers. Shinya's tigers roared towards a couple vampires, standing back to back against two elite squads, looking as roughed up as the humans did. One vampire was struck down, the other clipped, leaving him to the squad on the ground. More shrieking arrows and roaring tigers flew through the air, silence stretching when any visibly moving vampires were down. Kureto couldn't help but smile, sweeping his gaze over the battlefield.

Whirring helicopter blades broke the silence, and cheers went up, before the dead were accounted for. Only 26 of his troops remained, compared to his former total of 37. All in all, not a bad mortality rate. He'd had worse runs in his quest to capture numerous vampires.

Wounded and exhausted troops limped onto the helicopters, the noble loaded into the same helicopter his cousin had ridden in on, her holding cell used instead for the vampire. Kureto tossed the noble's hand to Guren, whose sigh was loud and long, holding the limb away from him with two fingers, glaring at Kureto before he stepped into the helicopter, his squad behind him, Maiya held on a stretcher between them. He turned to look for Miyasato, walking towards him with Shinya at her side, shoulder inexplicably bandaged.

"What happened?" Kureto asked Shinya, pointing to her shoulder. "You two shouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Yes, well, Major General, once the vampires noticed where the arrows were coming from, a couple of them tried to derail our activities."

"And I suppose all injuries came when you were handling that issue."

"Of course."

Shinya ducked his head, stepping to the side to let Miyasato go, boarding a different helicopter with the rest of her squad. Aoi waited for Kureto before she stepped into the helicopter.

"Major General, we had a 70% survival rate this time around," Aoi said, speaking in low tones on the ride back. "Only one squad was entirely lost. Otherwise, our capture of the noble is being reported, and the labs should be ready to hold him as soon as we get back."

Kureto nodded.

"Excellent."

* * *

 _Better slow down she'll feel it in the morning  
Ain't the kinda girl you'll be seeing in the morning  
Too damn raw ain't no nigga worth her holding  
Ain't no nigga that she holding man her love is too damn foreign_

* * *

She was in his room the next day, as soon as both of their wounds had gotten cleared, clothes haphazardly loosened so he could get at her bared skin. Her breathing came harder and harder, pleading in soft tones for him to fuck her, make her feel good again. He groaned into her skin, barely managing to hold her hands away from his crotch, kissing her instead, had her shuddering against him, hips grinding down, made it harder for him to keep in control.

2 weeks of nothing, and now she was insisting on everything. Not that he wasn't going to give her everything, since she was such a greedy little slut for him, he couldn't help it. He released her wrists, and her hands went back to his zipper, lips at his neck as her hands worked at his belt. Kureto sat back in his armchair, propping his chin up on his fist as he watched her go down, wrapping her small hand around his dick before her tongue swept over the head of him, and he smirked.

he encouraged quiet as he swept a hand through her hair, "how about you choke on my cock like you always do, Miyasato?"

Her attempt was as eager as ever, and slowly she took him in, throat constricting around him very briefly. She forced herself back off him, coughing lightly before she moved back in, tongue moving teasingly up the length of him. He didn't make any noises at first, of course, it was normal thing for him to do, challenging her, making her work a bit harder to get him off, hand working soft at the base of him.

And she'd gotten rather good at this, at relaxing her gag reflex so she could take him so far that he could feel the back of her throat. Kureto huffed a moan, head lolling back in defeat as her head bobbed in his lap, managing to take him to the hilt now. His hand flexed in her hair, tightening incrementally every time she deepthroated him. Her tongue swirled around the head of his dick, tongue working against the underside of his shaft as she took him deep - and stayed there.

He grasped her hair even tighter, knew what her invitation was, that she was allowing him to fuck her mouth. Kureto took full advantage of her willingness, grip in her hair crueler now, forcing her to remain where she was abdominal muscles clenching as he sat up, slipping out of her throat as a result, heard her gag violently. Her cheek bulged with the head of him, and he only gave her a moment to breathe before he shifted, cock slipping back into her throat.

Kureto groaned at the feeling, hips fucking up erratically for a brief moment before he found a good pace, muttering to her when he noticed her fingers working in her underwear, "Doesn't seem to matter just what hole I fuck, because you're just as easy to get going. Does my cock taste that good?" She moaned around him, forced a louder noise from his lips, hand moving faster between her legs. "Fuck, l _isten to me_ , you'd better not cum, you little slut, I'm the only one who's going to make you cum today. And you'll ask me before you do, understand?"

She attempted nodding, and with that, he buried himself in her throat up to the hilt, cursing low under his breath. Miyasato tried to pull back, but he was hunched over her, made her take it longer than she normally did. Her hands clutched at his thighs, bunching the fabric of his uniform pants, noises around him encouraging his orgasm.

He sat back when he was finished, pulling her away from him before brought her back up on his lap, fingers slipping between her legs. Her breath caught in her throat, voice coming out raw, "I missed this."

"I can tell. but I can't fuck you like I want if you're hurt, you know?"

"You'll fuck me now?"

Kureto nodded, rubbing the pads of his fingers over her clit, had her shaking for him. "Of course."

"Oh fuck, good, I'm so wet for you, Kureto, all I've been thinking about is you, how much I want you inside me, pounding into me over and over till we're both unable fuck anymore, because fuck, fuck-!" she seized up, came quick around his fingers, odd little squeak of surprise coming from her, even as she rode out her orgasm. Her cheeks were tinted pink now, angular cheekbones shining with sweat.

"Did you cum without permission?" he asked, voice low.

She didn't answer, didn't meet his eyes.

He grasped her jaw, forced her to look at him, "answer me."

"yes sir."

"And what did I tell you?"

"To ask you before I came."

"So what do you think happens now?"

"I dunno, sir," she murmured, head tilted down coyly, batting her eyelashes at him. "I'm sorry."

"strip."

With a good amount of pouting, she slipped off his lap, slipping out of the unbuttoned shirt, the clothes they'd been too rushed to divest themselves of falling to the floor. He planned to fuck her till she almost came; then stop. He'd repeat that over and over until she was crying for release, and the thought of it made him hard again, had him ridding himself of his clothes. Kureto was just as desperate as she was to get his hands on her, he was just rather good at controlling himself around her.

Kureto reeled her back in, and she almost pounced on his dick, hand wrapped around the base of him so she could slip him into her. She was wet enough that he had no problem pushing into her, arms around her waist, yanking her against him, perky breasts against his chest, body shaking as she sunk down on him fully. And she was so fucking tight, he couldn't think straight for a moment, thrust up into her for more, driving deep.

"can you feel how much I've wanted you?"

She moaned low, hands slipping over the expanse of his torso. "Then fuck me, show me how much you've needed me."

He grasped her wrists again, held her in place; and the look in her eyes told him she knew what was going to happen, how hard he was going to fuck her. "Remember the last time I fucked you the hardest?"

"Yes sir," she said with a smile, recounting the tale as he adjusted himself under her, "I was worried about making noise, and you insisted that no one was coming, but I wouldn't make any noise for you, so you turned me around and fucked me so hard I saw stars."

"And I'll turn you around later, but for now, I'm gonna make you feel me deep."

He was very much interested in the idea of turning her around, but he appreciated watching her as she gave into the pleasure he gave her, liked how her thighs quivered. Her body was tensed, taking each thrust with knitted eyebrows, and Kureto released a wrist to stroke a hand over her spine, felt her wound, but she still went lax for him, rocking her hips into his movements now as best she could. Kureto wasn't giving her much room of course, aiming at forcing her into submission, grip tight again on her wrists, keeping her exactly where she was.

"I've missed this," she whined, tipping her head down, hair falling around her face, tickling his own. "Kureto, I've missed you," she didn't look him in eyes when she said that, too concentrated on chasing an orgasm, "oh fuck, I love the way you fuck me, I can't get enough, so let me cum."

Her body began to quake, her hips rocking wild, and he surged deep, felt her walls flutter around her, knew she was almost there, "What's the magic word?"

"Please, sir."

"No," he said, flatly refusing her, relishing the betrayed look.

He pulled out in an instant, pushing her back so he could stand, grasping the back of her neck, pressing her face down on his armchair, ass up. Kureto guided himself inside her, gripping her hips, pulling her sharply back. Her name rasped from his lips amid curses, and his hold on her tightened.

"Kureto," she whined, "yes...fuck.-move"

So he did, heard her sharp cries, back arching with her movements, taking everything he gave her . He set a hand to her lower back, felt the pleasure overwhelming him with every thrust, panting as he moved to ruin her truly, for once. She trusted him not to break her, of course, and he bent to lavish her back with open mouthed kisses, tangling his fingers in her hair, sweat slipping from his nose as he did. Kureto wouldn't get gentle, intent on fucking her violently into submission.

He couldn't think about anything besides marking her, letting her hurt long enough to know it was him, to have to think about him every time her muscles protested, and think about how much she'd begged for her curse. Over and over again he buried himself into her wet little pussy, hips slapping against her ass in a fast, frenzied rhythm. She seized up, breath coming rapidly as he brushed against her g-spot with his movements, brought a satisfied smile to his lips; and she exalted his name.

She stopped to give out a surprising request. "Harder, fuck me harder."

"What?" he asked.

"fucking...just fuck me harder, sir." He was rather fucking offended at the thought that he wasn't fucking her as hard as he could, bore down on her in response. She squirmed in response, twisting to look back at him again, eyebrows knitting her brow. "I said harder; fuck me harder."

She didn't have to tell him twice.


	8. West District

_To feel a little more, and give a little less  
Know you hate to confess  
But baby ooo, you needed me_

* * *

He hesitated before he knocked on the door to her quarters. Her living arrangements had improved drastically since her promotion, and it was much easier to slip into this residential area than the one she'd been in. When her roommate opened the door, he stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest, slightly unnerved. Usually, it was just her here, and her roommate was elsewhere, away from Shinjuku, instead of sharing the adjoined suites.

"Ari," her roommate called out, smiling at him rather knowingly, something that made him more uncomfortable than he already was. "That pretty guy is here."

Her voice was muffled by the walls, but he made out a, "Kureto?"

"Who else?" he muttered, stepping past the roommate, walking into the little living room, a small kitchen in the corner.

Two doors on opposite sides of the room led into their personal bedrooms, and Kureto walked to her door, casting a quick look over his shoulder at Ari's roommate before he opened it. Ari was waiting on the other side, pulling him in, tugging the door shut behind him. She kissed him, but he wasn't here for that, not yet; so he didn't kiss her back, and Ari pulled away with a frown.

"What's wrong? Is it because ERika called you pretty?"

"That didn't help."

"Tell me," she murmured, coaxing him along after her, falling into her bed, slipping under the covers before he did.

He didn't give her much time to adjust herself before he slumped onto the bed, crawled to set his head on her lap, exhausted to an extreme point. She hummed in amusement, rubbing her hand through his hair, tucked small hairs over his ear, thumb tracing over his lips. Kureto sat up for only a moment to kiss her, return her earlier affections before he rested his head again on her lap.

"You know my father, yes?"

"Tenri Hiiragi? Of course."

"Good, then….you know my issue."

"What is it?"

"Mahiru."

"The woman who created cursed gear?"

"Yes."

"She's been dead for years, why...why do you care?"

"She would've been the successor, the new head of my family."

Ari nodded. "I suppose I understand, family hierarchies are...rather...disheartening," she murmured, breaking eye contact.

Kureto continued despite that, "And that old man still insists on comparing us. Maybe because she was stronger than me, I get that, but she's dead."

"She was stronger than you?"

"Mahiru was a prodigy; everything she did...she was rather good at being amazing at everything, you know?"

"I suppose. But wasn't she your half-sister."

"Yes," was his terse response. "But if he keeps comparing me- you know what, that won't matter much longer. When I take over the military, I'll be able to take over the world, unite us as one as soon as any and all of my opposition is crushed. My father couldn't stand in my way if he tried."

Ari looked at him, expression somewhat unreadable before she smiled, "That's kinda hot."

"you think so?"

"I appreciate my egomaniac entirely," she murmured. "And I believe you; and I'll join you."

"Thank you."

He couldn't explain to her how much her support meant to him, how much her listening really did for him, in the end. The idea that she wouldn't tell anyone, that she could keep things between them, and only them, warmed his heart.

"Of course," She cooed to him, kissing him lightly once, twice, three times before he let her into his lap,had her throwing the covers over the two of them.

"If you think there will be some sort of muffling," he told her, blinking to adjust himself to the semi-darkness, "you're very wrong."

She laughed, draped her arms around his shoulders, leaning in close to speak, "Erika told me she'd dump ice water on us next time, she doesn't want a repeat of last time."

"We've only been in your room once."

And last time? When he'd been knocking her headboard against the wall because she had such a shitty bed, so fucking squeaky sometimes it was atrocious. He often pulled her from her rooms into his to finish his dalliances, thus the reason he'd only endured one night. Still, her hands had looked lovely tied to the weak wooden headboard, taking him with all the normal noise she made, neglecting her poor roommate. He'd been rather preoccupied with fucking her into the crappy mattress, with intent to ruin it so she'd have to buy a new one, when her roommate had sprung upon them with lukewarm water. Kureto had cursed, spat with vitriol, almost like a cat; it wasn't one of his proudest moments.

Ari huffed a sigh at his comment, responding quick, "I know, that's the issue."

"So you don't want me in your room?" he asked, holding her to him tight.

"I do," she said, nodding, eyes traveling over him. "I really do."

"Then show me."

The challenge was silent, but she took it up as usual, undoing his button down slow, kissing over his torso as she did. She wriggled under the blankets to situate herself, undoing his pants with a bit more haste, eager as ever, nosing up for a kiss before she took him into her mouth.

Fuck, he adored her sometimes; and her words.

* * *

 _I try to play numb to shit like this  
But I'm cool 'cause this isn't love  
We all have obsessions  
Oh, sometimes, sometimes_

* * *

"I want to get to know you," he told her one day, six months since he'd met her, hardly a couple weeks after the noble's capture,only a few days since their exchange in her room.

"Why would you want to do that?"

Kureto sighed, rubbed a hand through his hair. "...please spare me the embarrassment of saying I like you...beyond physical limits."

Her coo told him it was the wrong choice, but he didn't really mind, in the end, especially as she slipped onto his lap, interrupted his work like she always did. As she straddled him, she cupped his face briefly, kissing him sweetly, smiling into it before he pulled away. Ari settled into his chest, and he tossed his papers to the side, holding the smaller girl against him, unsure with this part of relationships. But he wanted her close, wanted her loyal, wanted to have her all to himself.

"Come here," she insisted as he moved his face out of her hands, avoided her kiss. "Kureto," she whined, instead dropping her lips to his neck, mouth working against his skin.

Ari's fingers rubbed through his hair, invoking a response as she began to grind her hips down, his hands slipping to her ass, pulling her closer to him. He could hear her breathing get harsher, and she rocked up to her knees, eager to press her lips against his. Kureto indulged her, hands rubbing over her body, soft as her lips; so he held her even closer, kissed her deep before catching her thighs, started to stand. Her ass was halfway onto his desk before the door opened, Ari's hand down his pants, rubbing against his dick. .

Aoi and Seishiro walked in, his younger brother stopping immediately, while Aoi kept moving, setting a stack of files onto his desk. She raised an eyebrow, eyes on Kureto's neck, and, somewhat unconsciously, he covered his neck with a hand. Ari was still moving against him, snuggling into his chest, clutching onto his clothes. When she finally cast a glance over her shoulder, she froze up, hand slipping out from his slacks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, what the fuck?" Seishiro asked, glaring at Kureto. "How the fuck is this happening to you, of all people? And she's not even apart of an important family, what are you thinking?"

Ari shuffled suddenly, trying to slip off the desk, "I should go."

He caught her waist, reeled her in, kept his arm around her waist, glaring at Seishiro. His younger brother was taking Kureto's personal time away from him,

"No," Kureto said. "stay. They'll leave soon anyways."

"Answer me," Seishiro insisted, Aoi darting to the door, exiting quickly.

"You don't have any say in who I choose," Kureto snapped.

"You're not thinking right," Seishiro dismissed his words with a wave of his hand, pointed an accusing finger at Miyasato."You low branch filth, what have you done to him? How dare you think to even touch him? you're not fit to stand at his side, and my brother should know that."

Ari flinched at his brother's words, glaring down at her hands, mute for once. Kureto stepped forward, around his desk, marching up to Seishiro. His younger brother, no doubt thinking Kureto wouldn't actually touch him, didn't try to do anything resembling dodging, and Kureto caught him up by his collar as a result. Seishiro's eyes bulged in surprise, feet working in the air as Kureto lifted him from the ground, rattled him for good measure. No one was allowed to talk to Ari like that anymore.

Kureto released his brother quickly, lip curled; a nameless woman like Ari deserved their 'Hiiragi' surname more, "Get out, coward. Your only use, brother, is to follow."

Seishiro hesitated, then cursed, stomping out the door. Ari looked up to Kureto, speechless until she wrapped her arms around his waist, embraced him fully.

"Why?"

"Because you're good enough for me, now."

"Good enough?"

"PErfect."

from an birth, Miyasato was raised in a family owned mansion, one of foreign, modern design, often seen around Japan, contrasting with the traditional, authentic homes. Her father had designed it all before they moved from the US, as architecture was his lucrative profession. Ari's father had been hired by a contracting company in Japan, had taken the offer to live in an entirely new environment as soon as the new year rolled around.

So they moved; and her mother almost given birth on the plane ride over.

In her own words, her father spoiled her rotten, especially after her parent's divorce, possibly because he kept every asset to himself, including Ari. His company's legal team had managed that, had smiled far too wide when they found her mother had signed a prenup, along with finding out about her abuse of prescription pills. Ari had been forced into giving a statement confirming this fact, hardly seven years old at the time, too young to lie, especially when the adults told her she had to tell the truth.

She didn't see her mother after that, custody entirely in her father's soft palms. Her mother didn't try to make contact with Ari either, not that her father would've let any calls from 'the crazy woman' reach her. And with her mother gone, Ari was home alone everyday after school, holing up in her room to avoid the maid and cook, though they didn't really interact with her anyway. Her father's work was more important than Ari, it seemed, because he was never home, certainly not before bedtime; maybe he came home at that time just to avoid her.

He hardly attempted to connect with her anymore, and stopped entirely once she hit puberty. Soon, his lack of connection translated to money, thrown in her face, with empty 'I love yous' and 'I'm sorrys'. Even the money dried up once he got fired from his job, and was forced to accept the grim reality of his debt, something she'd never been told about. The argument that she was too young to understand always annoyed her, especially at her fickle age of 13. Unable to push him into confession, she tried one of his closer friends for the truth; Ari learned her father had a gambling problem, heightened only by mild alcoholism.

The modern, glass laden mansion was sold off to pay off most of his debts, and her father pulled her from her private school, moved into an ordinary, two bedroom, two bathroom apartment. For a time, her life was ordinary, until her father started drinking again; no gambling, as if that was a good thing, but it seemed without the additional outlet he drank more. Her father had never been abusive before that, but he did once; apologized, even as the noise of the slap rang in her ears. Everytime he hit her, he'd apologize, and she'd believe him; she was gullible.

She internalized her anger, muted it for as long as she could, but violence brought violence, and she lashed out in school. Already, she'd been the odd one out, distanced from her classmates by her skin tone, one of the only other blatantly foreign girls in the female only school. After her tenth fight, she was expelled, forced to wait a year until she was ready to pass entrance exams. Being home all that time didn't help her and her father's relationship, and in desperation, she tried to reach out to her mother, avoiding her father and going to her grandmother instead, just a call away, like the letters insisted.

Her mother had been dead for years; her grandmother thought Ari knew, which was why she offered the contact so readily. When her father had told her mother's mother (such an odd saying), he'd claimed that he'd told her, even screened her letters. So Ari had confronted him at the earliest opportunity - during her 14th birthday dinner at a moderately priced sushi restaurant - and the man had shouted over her, banging his fist on the table to make her stop, murmured under his breath a rather serious threat to her, one of the first death threats she'd heard, with that nasty, slurred speech her father always had.

She made sure to spend most of her time in school after that, even if it was serving detention after detention for unruliness. But at least she was among her own for a few years, with all the other troublemakers. After the first few months in her new school, Ari got smart, took her fights outside of school; and it was usually for petty shit. If the person commented on her rumpled uniform, a bruise her father left, or made a flippant comment at her expense; that was all it took to get her going. She'd made rather good grades before all of it, was left with a juvenile fate.

In the few months before the Catastrophe, they were evicted from their apartment; her father's drinking escalated, along with the beatings; and he didn't apologize anymore. She still watched him die in front of her, still cried over his corpse, wondering when the virus would strike her; but it wouldn't, she knew now, in retrospect. The Japanese Imperial Army managed to pull her and a thousand other civilians back into Shinjuku, but not before the vampires had run rampant in the streets, making hatred boil quiet in her heart, watched them from her small hideout.

It was something of a miracle that she hadn't gotten caught, but she rarely courted the morbid idea.

As she finished her education, she was drafted to the army trainees, and suddenly had a better outlet for her anger.

"Which might've led to me finding you, you know?" Kureto stopped eating dinner to speak.

"Maybe," she laughed, looking up from her plate finally, voice strained, tears brimming in her eyes. "maybe," she said, wiping at the corner of her eyes.

Kureto tutted, told her, "come here."

"I don't think I've cried in front of you."

"That doesn't matter. Come here and let me hold you."

She was up from her seat in an instant, flung herself into his waiting arms, resting her knee on the edge of the chair before she placed herself in his lap. Her tears dried soon, hardly shed, but maybe she'd already cried about it, so much that she didn't have any tears left.

"Thank you," she murmured into his uniform, "you're rather warm."

"Anything else you want to tell me?"

"I'm not trying to think about it anymore. It wasn't much anyways, a lot of people have had it worse."

"I didn't have it worse, in case you'd like to know."

She made eye contact again, "The General...he didn't hit you?"

"No, it was mostly veiled threats if I didn't excell; otherwise, he was interested in Mahiru. She was going to be his successor, you understand? We all took back seats to her."

"So he was a slightly better father than mine?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"And you didn't deserve to be treated like that, Ari," he murmured, cupped her cheek in his hand, "I'll never do that to you. In case you ever had any doubts."

"I didn't. That's why I'm with you. And I...relationships aren't easy, at least to me, I don't like communication, and it's hard for me to be there emotionally, Kureto. So if I start to pull away, pull me back. I'm sorry."

He nodded, felt something for her he'd never felt before, studied her face as his thumb stroked over her cheekbone. Kureto kissed her; but like everything with her, he couldn't help but take it farther, lost himself to her, just as she did to him. Her hands stroked through his hair, table and glassware rattling as he set her up on it, felt her resist him for a moment, legs closed tight to him. At his rumble of annoyance, she laughed soft, lips whispering over the outer shell of his ear, touched his neck.

Kureto slid hands between her strong legs, overpowered her slowly, even as he sunk to his knees in front of her, supplicated himself to her. She stopped all resistance, murmured his name with reverence as he slipped her underwear off her hips, fingers skimming along her skin as he did. His hands smoothed back up her legs, yanked her closer to the end of the table; he peppered kisses along her inner thighs, heard her sighs, felt the way she quivered with anticipation.

"I'll pull you back," he assured her, murmuring his words against her skin. "for now, I'm going to make you cum."

She nodded, arched as he dipped two fingers inside her. "Please, sir."

Her elbow gave out for a second, rattled the table settings, almost set his plates off the table. Kureto shook his head, curled his fingers so they brushed light against her g-spot, made her jolt once again. He couldn't help being rather cruel now to prove a point, began to fuck her slow with his fingers, watched the water in the glass close to her shiver with her. And she was so lovely, so deserving of everything he could possibly give her.

He'd never hurt her, not like her father had. Kureto resisted the desire to treat her as if she was china doll.

"Don't break any of my plates, now, Ari."

"Yessirrr," she hummed.

He pushed her to her limits, allowed her gasps of pleasure to be lost to his room.


	9. Till Dawn

_I ain't tryin' to think about it, no  
Yeah, I said it, boy, get up inside it  
I want you to homicide it  
Going slow and I want you to pop it  
And I think I kinda like ya  
Up against the wall, we don't need a title_

 _Yeah, I said it  
Yeah, I said it, baby  
Yeah, I said it, fuck a title_

* * *

the next formal function, something only the higher ups were allowed to attend, she was on his arm, gorgeous red dress rippling with her movement. She held her head high the entire night, sticking close to him, just as he did her. Eventually, he allowed her to be without him, but it was to talk business between high ranked officials. He couldn't have her looking on, even if he missed her presence.

Every time he looked at her now, she seemed to shimmer, though it wasn't entirely her dress, he knew. In fact, he ended a conversation early to return to her side, receive a smile in greeting, his presence all it took to quell her nerves. Her elaborately fixed hair had a singular curl falling from the mess of braids, and he brushed it to the side. A smile curved his lips as well, though functions like this normally resulted in tense shoulders, and he could see the effect on Ari.

"Let's get some space," he invited, offering his hand to pull her away from the dance.

She took it, sticking close to his side, some of her dress gathered in her hand. And again, just like their entrance, they drew eyes on their way out of the grand hall, underground as most of their important facilities were. He guided her out to the foyer, past the food, a door away from the exit; the place was mostly vacant besides a few odd guests eating by themselves quietly, eye flitting nervously about them. One of the guests left outright with the introduction of a Hiiragi to the room, and Kureto was grateful for it, sitting her down on the couch the man had occupied.

Ari reached, pulled him to sit beside her, curling her legs under her, heels left on the ground, leaning into him. He had pulled out his notepad, but he allowed her to interrupt his work, murmured to her in low tones about the dignitaries he'd talked with. Kureto trusted her wholly not to tell anyone, though he realized it was one of the first times he'd talked politics with her, was happy with the way she handled it. When she gave him feedback - good feedback, thoughtful feedback - he was surprised; she was smarter than he'd noticed. It only made him appreciate her more.

He asked her for more words of wisdom later that night, fingers tripping light over her skin, her moans enchanting him more than usual. Kureto was kissing her with a new kind of abandon, right outside the door to his room, hardly able to wait a second longer for her. But he managed to get into his room before he fucked her, he wasn't too much of an exhibitionist, laid her down on the bed instead, her dress in shambles on the floor.

"I dunno anymore, Kureto," she said, pleaded with him to let up, "fuck, god, you're so good, let me concentrate on that."

"But I want to hear you."

She pouted, emote erased as he made her cry out, vibrant as always. "But you're so smart, how can I ever measure up-?"

He made a point to tickle her, had her laughing over her sarcastic comment. "Don't do that to yourself."

"What?"

"Devalue yourself. You're very smart, and I want you to talk to me, so I can learn something," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her lightly. "And I appreciate that."

She smiled. "Tell me I'm wonderful."

"You're wonderful."

IN an instant, she flipped their positions, strong thighs flexing with her moves. He let her have her temporary power, content with watching her ride him. She did so with much more fluidity now, toned body rippling with her movements, though she soon hovered close to his torso, grasping his hands in hers to hold herself up. Kureto gazed up at her, and only her, as she took up his entire view; and she was gorgeous, beautiful enough to take his breath away, if he was a romantic.

"Kureto, you're so handsome," she panted, eyes hooded with lust, working her hips harder, "and you're all mine."

she was so possessive sometimes. But so was he.

"I am," he responded, had her breaking out in a wide smile, shivering above him.

She cursed low, released his hands to set hers on his muscled abs, fucking herself harder down onto him, clap of their skin muffled in the sheets. Her eyebrows knitted as she allowed herself to slink low, pretty lips forming an o, and he felt her around him, sat up to wrap an arm around her waist. He was desperately close to his own orgasm, was only holding back because she hadn't cum again. Kureto nosed towards her neck, working his lips against her skin as he tried to rock her into an orgasm.

"You're so deep," she sighed, circling her hips, riding him only slightly with his encouragement. "fuck, you're too deep, Kureto," she managed, wrapping her arms around him slow, "hold me."

He gave into her wish, gripped her tighter in his arms, heard her cry out into his shoulder, trembled and...and faked an orgasm. She even went to the length of telling him she was cumming as she didn't cum; he knew her body, knew what she felt like when she was cumming, so the idea that Ari would lie to him like that, annoyed him greatly. Kureto pushed her back down to the bed, set himself strong above her.

"what do you need?"

Ari looked up at him coyly, "What? Kureto, I came."

"Shut up," he told her, traced his thumb over her bottom lip. "Lying is unattractive."

"I'm not lying," she said, seeming to encourage his anger.

"Tell me what you need."

"What about you just give it to me?"

He smiled at her, confused her for a moment until he turned her over, stepped from his bed to flicker through his wardrobe with a quiet intent. She began to move, opened her mouth to express some sort of useless emotion at this moment.

"Don't move or speak until I come back to the bed," he said, regarding her briefly. "I think you'll appreciate being tied down and fucked, like you always do."

When he got back to the bed, she spoke, "I do?"

"Always."

He tied her wrists to the headboard - a strong, nice one, unlike hers - gave her a quick kiss, sweet, kind, not at all like he usually kissed her. Especially when he planned to ignore his own orgasm in pursuit of hers.

"I love it when you kiss me," she murmured, keeping eye contact with him as he eased back. "One more time, please."

"You lied, and this is your punishment, so, no."

She whined, and if he'd left her untethered, she would've pulled him in, kissed him with verve. For now, he pushed her head into the mattress, fucked her like he meant it, disregarded sweet words for the harsh ones she liked better. Ari came apart soon, praising his name for the millionth time, thanking him profusely, apologizing to him about her previous lies as soon as her hands were away from the headboard. He watched her burrow under the covers, smiled slightly, made her murmur in surprise as he stood up from the bed, slipping his underwear and uniform pants back on.

"Where are you going?"

"My father called me to his quarters at midnight," Kureto responded, pointing to the analog clock. "it's after midnight. 12:30 to be precise, so I'll be fashionably late."

"Why does he want to talk to you?"

"I can only assume it's about you, and or my recent promotion. It doesn't matter," he said, brushing her worries to the side, leaning in for a kiss before he left, halting to check his appearance in the floor-length mirror.

"Careful not to stream up the mirror, Kureto."

He looked back at her, glared, "that's the worst joke you've ever made."

"I love pissing you off," she laughed, standing up, picking her way across his hardwood floor. "Come here, I'm sorry."

Kureto rubbed his hand over her bare back, wrapped his arms around her waist as she slung hers over the back of his neck. Her warmth was familiar now, the feel of her soft skin entirely unique, and as he looked into her eyes, he made a slight observation, "your left eye is lighter than your right."

"Didn't you say my eyes looked like pitch once?"

"They're just...very dark. Like you're trying to suck in my soul."

"You caught me."

He pulled away from her to walk through his kitchen and living room to the door and foyer, stepping out into the hallway. His father rarely was in Kureto's radius, busy elsewhere, seen only at meetings; and Kureto's schedule usually conflicted with anything to do with his father. It wasn't as if he was looking to change that, and Kureto reflected on that idea as he stood in front of the double doors, hesitating before he knocked, thinking of just going back to his room and falling asleep next to Ari.

But the door opened, meaning he couldn't turn away, and Kureto stepped inside, moved past the assistant who'd opened the doors to stand in front of his father's desk. The older man's mechanical arm whirred in the bleak silence, rustling of papers the only thing to disturb it as his father ignored him. Kureto used the ignore tactic often, same as his father. Instead, he looked at his father's high backed, intricately carved chair, allowed the observation to consume his thoughts.

"...I've heard," his father began, without looking at Kureto, "that you've started a relationship with a soldier named Ari Miyasato. Is any of this true, or did Seishiro waste my time?"

He should've known that Seishiro was the one to sell them out, and Kureto regretted his harsh words in an instant, gritting his teeth before he responded, "Yes sir, I am with Miyasato, I'm not going to lie, but it's not that serious, General."

"No. I don't believe that. It's blatantly clear that you are serious. you brought her to the dance."

"Why does that matter?"

"She's not apart of any branch family, so it matters."

"That hardly matters. She's a stellar soldier, with talents rivaling my own, and Shinya says she has the making of a brilliant long range killer."

"That hardly matters. I'm talking about your family and honor. She's nothing special, Kureto, and you deserve more."

"No."

"What?"

"She's mine," Kureto said, glaring at his old father. "and I only made her that because I saw how special she was. She deserves more."

"Break it off, she's nothing, Kureto...son," Tenri said, adding the last word after a beat.

"No, not yet, not now," he countered, before dipping into a bow, and turning on his heel. "I'm leaving now."

"Don't make me do something I wouldn't want to do."

Kureto didn't respond to the threat; he didn't know what it meant, of course, just that it was a simple, hopefully meaningless threat. For a few minutes, after he got back to his living quarters, he considered Ari's sleeping form, saw her shake slightly, like a dog dreaming. He smiled slightly, sat down on the edge of the bed as soon as his pants were off, staring at his hands. They still trembled; he should've been prepared for his father, but the threat the man had given him before he walked out the door had shaken him, more now that he analyzed it, wondered just what his father didn't want to do.

He made to stand, but she spoke from behind him with a sleep muddled voice, "Kureto, come to bed."

So he did.

* * *

 _Cause you thought there was more to us but you knew how this would end  
It's gonna end how you expected girl you're such a masochist and I ask why_

 _And you reply... I like the thrill  
Nothing's gonna make me feel this real  
So baby don't go home  
I don't wanna spend tonight alone_

* * *

A few weeks later, she'd been given a letter notifying her of a transfer and a promotion. Lt. Colonel; something almost unheard of for someone not in a family. So he was sure who'd had the political power to pull it off, along with throwing her away to some rickety, dangerous new location they were trying to settle. She had read out the letter to him, solemn as he was, and Kureto stared down at his cup of tea, considering the little ripples on the surface.

"I'm sorry," she finished, looking at him over the letter, the thick, official paper trembling in her fingers. "Kureto, I'm sorry."

Abruptly, Guren came to their table, coaxed her out of her chair, interrupted their usual dinner.

"Why are you in here, this is for higher ups only?" Kureto snapped, venomous.

When Guren didn't respond, and the door closed he growled a curse, smacked his tea off the table before he stormed after the two of them. The few officials in the room jolted, looked at him with narrowed eyes, watched him closely on his way out. Halfway to the pair he changed his mind, directed his anger to it's real source, snapping at Aoi as soon as she came within his radius, her lunch break over at the same time his was.

"Where is my father?"

"I can ask his assistant, Major General," Aoi said, opening her com unit, "but there's no assurance you'll be able to meet with him."

"Just call his assistant and give the fucking phone to me," he retorted, striding fast along the corridors to the nearest private room, finding it blissfully empty. He stood with an impatient hand outstretched, waiting for her to hand over the phone. "Aoi, phone."

"Give it a second to ring, Major General," Aoi responded crisply, leaning against the door he had forgotten to shut.

In a moment, she had handed him the phone, the tiny voice measured, 'how can I help you?"

"This is Kureto Hiiragi. I'd like to talk with my father."

A resting beat, then the voice sounded out again, "please wait."

Thankfully, he was stuck waiting for only ten minutes, unlike that one time, where he'd been on the other end for three hours in an effort to speak to the older man. In that small space of time he planned his argument, thinking only of her, and wanting to be with her. He couldn't leave her, not now, not yet, not till he got to know her, every inch of her. But it was futile; he knew this because he was going up against his father, disputing an actual order. Still, he'd try, wouldn't mind supplicating himself slightly to the old man.

His father's voice finally came across the line, "Kureto."

"I want to be with her."

"Oh please."

"You don't have the right to take her away. I can do something, you know?"

"I have full right, I can pull your rank in an instant, Kureto, my commands trump yours across the board."

"Dictator," he spat the word, meaningless as it was.

"I am, thank you very much. And I've been too nice to you, I think," his father mused, "perhaps you've become weak, maybe this will make you grow up, you're only twenty, you have plenty of time to find another, and you will, trust me."

Kureto gritted his teeth, knew that the man was right in that his command trumped his, and if he disobeyed by trying to get at him politically, he'd be considered a threat by his father. He wasn't ready for that, not yet, a couple more years, maybe, and he wanted her by his side. So he switched tack at the speed of light, decided to try for empathy, though he was grasping at straws already; and it wasn't as if he expected anything else from his father besides a decidingly ruthless, emotionless evaluation of his relationship.

"She's lovely and talented, and I adore her, show some sort of compassion."

"And take the easy way out? that's not an option, Kureto, you can't do a thing. She's leaving this friday, so instead of arguing with me, you need to help her pack."

"She's my subordinate, I need her by my side."

" None of that matters, she's not of your station. You can't be with her, not like that. We have to make a smart decision with your marriage, along with the women you're seen with up until that point."

"Father, I thought you were going to let me choose.."

"She doesn't belong to a family, she's lucky enough to be getting a promotion to a rank that high without being apart of a valued branch family, you know that. You should be happy. She's certainly talented, I've been watching her the past few weeks. inspiring. So is it the sarcasm or her ass that gets to you, son?" his father laughed at his own statement, sobering quickly, voice a low rumble, "but it hardly matters. diamonds are hewn under pressure, maybe, if she makes it back I'll consider you two. If she even wants to be with you with all the shit she'll have been through."

"Are you saying you're sending her purposefully off to a dangerous territory? Just like I thought."

"I'm testing her."

"don't send her there, at least."

A heavy sigh, "I do actually want to see how well she does, you know. It's not all about you, Kureto."

"But…."

His father sounded almost amused, "I think that's all. Goodbye."

The line went dead and Kureto slapped the phone on the table, furious that he couldn't make a change. He felt so powerless, now, his father seemingly indomitable here. He turned to Aoi, spoke quickly, "find Ari, clear her schedule for till friday."

"Three days off, really, sir?"

"Set it up, Aoi."

His assistant cleared out of the room, and Ari came to him presently, rushing to his side as soon as she saw him sitting with his head in his hands. Her apologies were profuse, and she ended up shaking with sobs, leaving Kureto to gather her up into his lap, held her as she cried softly into his shoulder. He'd never felt her shivering like this, like a leaf in the wind; and he couldn't help her at all. Ari's absence from his side would only make him weaker, and already the situation left him feeling utterly powerless. It was all he could do to hold her.

After her tears had dried, she sat back in his arms, looked at him, cupped his face in her hands briefly before she dropped them to her side, curled into little fists. He gazed at her, taking in all the details he could before she left him. Kureto wasn't entirely sure what he'd done to end up losing her, if there was even an action to pinpoint, and maybe all of his behavior had been compiled, with this as his punishment. But his father couldn't stop him kissing her now.

"I don't want to leave you," she murmured.

He kissed her.

"I can't believe he's making me go," she said, breath coming fast.

Kureto slipped his hands under her uniform as he kissed her this time, endeavoring to feel the soft of her skin against his hot fingers. She moaned when he touched her, hand working through his hair, tangling tight, forehead hovering close to his, now.

"I'm sorry."

Another kiss that left her breathless, lips red.

"I don't want to, Kureto."

She quieted after the next kiss, enduring his rough hands, her movements frantic, pawing at him, same as he. He'd fallen for her, he realized, as desperation burned hot in his stomach, anger stoking the flames. He set her on the table, tried to not think about it, focused on how she opened her legs to him, listened to her pleading tone, how needy she sounded. Kureto couldn't deny her anything right now, fucked her over the unstable table.

Even if it was some sort of solid wood, something had gone wrong, and the legs ground awkwardly over the floor, steady with the thrusts of his hips, eeking out of her every noise he could.

"Fucking fuck me till I can't feel," she gasped, "give it to me, Kureto."

He was good on his own before her, and now he couldn't cope without her presence, couldn't imagine her not being at his beck and call, couldn't imagine not unraveling her almost every night. Kureto needed her, and her tight little pussy, almost above all. The lone lamp on the table crashed to the floor as he surged deep, and she arched back, looking up at him with something close to adoration. She lifted her hand, swept fingers over the side of his face, though she soon grabbed onto his shoulder, whined to him.

"Now you're just showing off," she murmured, slowing him down with a kiss.

a sharp thrust of his hips broke them apart, and Kureto grasped her hips, angled them slightly. When he moved again she shouted, taking his rough movements as he plowed into her harder and harder, felt his orgasm building. A bead of sweat fell from his forehead to land on the table, keeping his eyes on her as she chanted his name, lost herself to him. He kissed her sloppily as he came, the table jolting rough, loud over the stone cut floor, and Ari grasped the edge of the table for some stability.

"Sorry," he murmured, slipping out of her to fall back in his seat.

She lay sprawled on the table, legs limp over the edge, panting for a moment before her breathing regulated. "thank you."

"What was that?"

"Thank you sir," she mumbled, sitting up, petting her hair into some level of control. "So, my room or yours?"

"mine, of course," he said, reached for her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, possessively so as he walked along an active corridor. Not that he gave a shit anymore, kissed her plain out in the open, murmured in her ear, smirked as she shivered. She pulled him down for the next kiss, needy all of a sudden. "Oh, Ari, you're a lovely little exhibitionist you know."

"Shut up," she snapped, pushed him away only to grab his hand, "Kureto come here."

"So greedy."

"Stop right now, and kiss me."

She was so loud he had to, kissing her in the goddamn middle of a busy floor, sure everyone's eyes were on him, and the slim pretty Captain wrapped around his arm. He made sure to enjoy it, of course, lips firm, hands clasped behind his back still, no matter her hold on him. Ari smiled as she pulled away, kissed him again for good measure, denied a third time by his finger at her lips, and the gorgeous girl pouted, rejected for once. But he was more interested in bringing her back to his sound proof room.

He managed to get her there, stopped right outside his door with her throwing herself onto him, kissed him against the wall. The key dropped from his hand, and he scoffed, eyebrow raising, face impassible, though she wanted a reaction, he was sure. She only fucked with him when she wanted him to take complete control; Ari had been counting on him to overwhelm her, since their first time. So he would.

"If you want me so much, take off your clothes. Or did you make me drop my keys for nothing?"

"Kureto, I," she attempted a protest, eyes casting nervously from side to side, taking in the empty corridor. "Out here?"

"That's what I said, didn't I?"

"And if I do?"

"I'll fuck you as soon as we're past the door, no teasing."

"...fine," she mumbled, the offer too much to for her to resist.

With her eyes on the entrance to the corridor, she slipped out of her uniform, black cloth fluttering to the ground. Her underwear, the last piece of dignity, fell away too, and Kureto couldn't help but smile at her, standing there. He reached for her, hands slipping over her midriff, hugging her to him, kissed her lightly, felt her fingers dig under his collar, touching him soft.

Kureto dipped for his key, gathering her clothes as he did, keeping a hand on her hip, straightening to handle the lock, silent all the while. The lock clicked, and he pushed in the thick, hardwood door, heard it squeak on it's hinges. Slowly, he guided her through the door frame, tossed her clothes quickly to the side, scooping her up in his arms, kicking the door shut even as his lips met hers again. In his haste, his teeth clacked against hers, and he pulled away, instead pushing her back on the couch, yanked her back over the padded arm.

"I can fuck you harder if you stay like that, Ari," he said, wondered why his breath was coming so fast, excitement encouraging uncoordinated movements. He could hardly get his military shirt off, preoccupied with his evermoving girl. "Don't move."

She did, stopped her squirming, watching him over her shoulder, whining as he discarded his clothes. "You always look so strong."

"Do I?" he was amused with her again, attention flitting between her face and her raised ass.

He skimmed his fingers over her light brown skin, bent to press kisses over her shoulder blades, arm wrapping tight around her waist, pulling her with him as he stood up. With her eyes on his, Ari's hand quested between them, wrapped around his cock to guide him smooth into her. Kureto allowed her to do it, kept to his agreement, moaning into her skin, palm flexing over her abdomen before he surged deep, letting her fall to the couch again.

"Oh, finally," she said, holding onto black leather, knuckles white. "I thought you were bullshitting me."

"I mean, you did take off your clothes in semi-public," Kureto murmured, grasping her hips then.

"I just really wanted you."

"You're the horniest person I know."

"But you've never turned me down, so," she hummed, smirk crawling over her face, wiggling back against him.

"Quiet," he said, giving her ass a terse slap. "I'd like to save the belt till tomorrow."

She moaned at that, smirk slipping from her lips, "you don't know how hot that makes me."

But she always tightened up when she enjoyed what he said, so Kureto knew, didn't waste anymore time. He liked the way she moaned so openly in his living area, had to fuck her a bit harder, encouraging her with the reward. Kureto lost himself to a mindless rhythm, breathless soon enough, but that didn't mean he couldn't talk her into orgasming quick. She always lost herself to him when he took her from behind, and pulling her hair did help, but she didn't deserve it, really. Not yet.

"I'll break you down, like you always wanted. I'm not even going to touch your pretty little clit, you'll cum around my cock, or you won't come as all."

And he did know how difficult it was to work her to an orgasm, reduced to a mess same as she was, skin sweat slicked. Her hands still had a tight grip on the couch, hair sticking to her skin. He took off his dress shirt finally, tugged it and his undershirt out of his belt, returned his hands to her hips as soon as she could, grasping tighter than he had before, made her squeak, wriggling under him, breath hitching frantically before she went tense with concentration. Ari's moans turned to tired curses, hand working through her own hair before she slapped it to the couch, trembling as if she was just on the edge.

Kureto widened his stance, almost dutifully, murmured to her, low, "i know you know i know."

she made brief eye contact, nodded carefully, submitted to him entirely.

Her toes curled when he moved again, moans returning quick, loud and exultant, like he was used to, even as fucked her harshly. She couldn't seem to speak anymore, which was encouraging, just holding on. It was better when she couldn't speak, because at he knew, definitively, what she was feeling, words lost to her.

"I want you to cum around my dick, and you'd better not fake it again."

He didn't have to worry about her faking it, was witness to her moans escalating, watched her face closely as he worked her hard towards an orgasm. His noises were ones of effort now, terribly close himself, knew he wouldn't to be able to pull out this time. A few more hard, sharp thrusts had her cumming around him, groaning to herald his own orgasm, watched her arch down into the couch, writhing there as her noises left her gasping. Kureto slipped a finger over the dip of her spine, kind finally.

As he slipped from her, he pet a hand over her slightly reddened ass, possessive as ever. He dipped before he walked away from the couch, pressed a kiss to her sweat dampened neck, serene as ever after he worked her out.

"Thank you," she mumbled afterwards, attempting to roll off his couch, gave a huff. "I can't feel my fucking legs, Kureto. Help me."

"You're exaggerating," he sighed, listening to her laugh.

"I'm not though, so please help me," her voice was all soft and feminine then, exhausted too, and he recalled she was a rather good actor.

He believed her, crossed back to the couch after he'd pulled up his underwear. Listened to her whistle at him, peeking over the side of the couch. Kureto glared over his shoulder, preening somewhat unconsciously, her habit of objectifying him always rather amusing. Soon, he returned to her, collected her from the couch, made her hold his water bottle, that she commandeered, opening it for herself, told him she'd feed the water to him, something he didn't agree with at all.

"That's rather disgusting, please don't," he sniffed, brow arching.

"I was joking eyebrows."

"I know, but…"

"I know, you're not into germs."

"I'm really not."

She gave a low little moan, kissing him quickly. "You're really attractive to me, you know?

"I know."

"Especially because your eyes are lovely."

"Oh please, hardly."

"Mmm, let me just...just for the few days we have left, let me call you pretty as much as I want without denying it."

"Why won't you let me tell you how good you look?"

"Because I like telling you nice things."

He allowed her back down to the floor, kissed her after he wrapped arms tight around her waist, dipped her to the bed. Her hand flexed through his hair, and she lamented his short hair, the ends choppy in her hands. Kureto kissed her quiet, hand slipping up to her breasts as he did, had her laughing as he was distracted by them, lips setting immediately to better work. He worked his hand against her soon enough, intent on getting her off one more time, muffled her moans with more kisses.

She always slept better after he made her cum, especially if he managed to wrig shouts out of her, almost as good with his fingers as he was with his dick. Even if his hand was sore by the time she was squeezing around his fingers, cumming as prettily as ever. He left the bed as soon as she was very close to passing out, ignoring her noises of annoyance with his decision. It was time to consecrate his power as best he could, stop operating within his father's spheres of influence, knew one family specifically who might join him in his bid for power.

Ichinose weren't entirely useless.

He was in bed later on, which meant he was vulnerable to her sporadic sleeping pattern; one that now woke her up at five in the morning, with intent to fuck him, using the flimsy excuse of paying him back.

"I've barely had three hours of sleep, Ari."

Kureto couldn't bullshit any further, seeing as he was very much _up,_ and she was lovely above the covers, legs hidden, mostly, hips exposed to the air, allowed him to watch her surprisingly smooth movements. Her noises pulled him further out of drowsiness, and he hesitated as he went to aid her progress on top of him, hand stalling at the crook of her knee. He only pulled her forward slightly, giving himself a better view of her, brought her into the light.

"Just lie back," she murmured, rocking up, and settling back down without the slightest jerk, eyes hooded, face shadowed. She was going to become an enigma to him, he knew, something fleeting,

He scoffed, though he did set an arm beneath his head, other still under the blankets, somewhat useless. "Oh, you can suddenly ride me well?"

"I can right now."

And she did, rather convincingly, hands on his abdomen, nails digging into his skin regularly. He didn't mind her hurting him, never had, because he did it so much to her, he may as well be on the receiving end for once. Besides, she liked marking him, and he'd let her do almost anything to him, ill prepared to have her removed from his life. Not so suddenly.

"You feel fucking good, Ari," he murmured, convinced himself that it was his lethargy that was making him sappy, combined with the fact that he was very, very into this, hand crawling up her thigh. "Fuck, I'm going to miss you, you should known-ah, i mean, know that."

"Yea?"

"And it's not just because of your tight little pussy, Ari, I swear," he panted, rocking his hips up to meet hers now, suddenly putting in work, even if it meant him not getting back to sleep for a while. He'd just keep her up with him. "I swear, do you get that?"

"Yessir.

He lifted a hand to her cheek. "I can't describe it, and I'm sorry, but, you should kiss me."

"You said you didn't like kissing."

"But I like kissing you."

With a smile, she leaned in, kissed him fervently, tongue meshing with his as she moaned slow, ever the actress. He loved that, more than he should've, arm around her waist then, grasping at her skin, marked her with the strength of his fingers, apologized hazily, massaged her bruised skin even as he sucked a bite into the dip of her collarbone. She shivered, hips rolling back and forth, encouraging him closer, pitching moans letting him know she approved of what she was doing.

"I like it when you mark me," she managed, made cautious eye contact.

"Good."

She smiled, held herself over him with trembling arms, hair framing her face, tickling his own from time to time until she tried to put it in check. He didn't mind that much, ran his fingers through her pretty hair, made her desist into a slow rock, with undulating movements, ending with a deep grind. Kureto wasn't sure how much longer he could take this, at least, left hungry and aching, the tight, wet heat of her urging him to take control, but she was trying her best. The teacher that he was, it wouldn't allow him to stop his student until she asked.

"Faster for me, please, Kureto,"

She didn't have to ask a second time, and he had to shift his position to fuck her faster, hands tight at her hips. Ari clung to him with harsh nails, hand climbing into his hair, fisting her hand firmly there, barely contained moans hushed against his skin. After she let out a sharper cry, her moans were no longer muted, and Kureto moved to set a hand at her lower back, arching her against him. He put his face in the crook of her neck, fumbling between them for a moment, thumb finding her clit soon enough.

Her loud curses preluded her orgasm, clenching around him with vengeance, shoving away from him entirely to dig her shoulders into the bed, begging, "Keep fucking me, please, please."

Ari didn't really have to ask, as he sought his own climax, hands tight on her hips, holding her up for a moment just so he could drive as deep as he wanted. He pressed himself deep within her before he came, collecting her to him, felt her quivering body. Maybe for the last time.

So he gave her (and him) fifteen minutes until he bundled her under him, ignoring her giggles about sleeping.

Because it wouldn't be the last time.


	10. Melrose p1

_If you pretend then girl I'll pretend  
Let's make it seem like we're all we need in the end_

* * *

He guided her up the slight ladder to the landing stage, helicopter blades quiet above them. His father stood off to the side, intent, it seemed, to make sure she was gone, along with going with her to the new outpost. Kureto knew he would have to get in touch with her the next day, just in case his father decided on a very low road and offed her. But it wasn't going to happen, because he believed his father was actually interested in her talent, that, after this, it wasn't personal, he had disposed of the threat to his bloodline.

Kureto wouldn't let her go, of course, fully planned to have her back to him in a month or so. Just one more rank would afford him more autonomy, and his father might find him in better standing, enough to allow him to be with someone who wasn't from a branch family. He didn't understand why his old man was afraid of a relationship, or why Ari and he had to prove themselves. And of course, Kureto would do so, above and beyond.

With a whir, the blades of the helicopter started, whipping her hair up around her, dulling her words, but he still heard them, "How long till you get me out?"

"One month."

"Okay. A month."

"Believe in me."

"I do."

"Good."

He kissed her hard, looping arms around her waist, tugging her tight against him. She hummed as he pulled away, arms around the back of his neck, hand picking through his hair, slow smile curving her pretty lips.

"I thought I made sure to tell you to never make me sad," she murmured, voice just audible in the noise the helicopter generated.

"I apologize."

Ari's smile thinned, strained, eyebrows knitting, "god you're so handsome."

And so he kissed her again, knew he was getting a bit too handsy in public, even if that public was limited to about five people, his father included. As the last crate was loaded, he let her go, stood back to watch her leave him, carried away by the black helicopter.

For a second, his chest hurt.

He stood there until the helicopter was a speck on the horizon, left the landing platform, greeted by Aoi as soon as he was back in the main building.

"Are you alright sir?" Aoi asked, voice small as usual, face set to neutral.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he responded, scoffing openly at her.

"Because Miss. Miyasato went away."

"Not for long."

"Are you sure you can get her out within a month?"

"Don't question me, Aoi," he said, waving her concerns away. "and set up a call tomorrow afternoon to her outpost."

"I'll get in touch."

"thank you."

He made his way to a meeting; something he'd almost forgot about. And usually, after a meeting, he'd find her, talk to her about it. When he was disheartened, he always went to her. Now he was left alone to brood, the only thing to look forward to being the call tomorrow.

* * *

"Miss me?" Ari's voice was distorted, but he still recognized it.

"Not really. I just had to make sure you hadn't done anything spectacularly stupid on the ride to the outpost.

"no, you just missed me..maybe because you weren't fucking me."

"It's not that I didn't miss that."

she gave the slightest little huff of anticipation, almost whining to him, "Oh good, just, Kureto, the thing is, I'm really fucking horny right now, and I can't cum without your voice."

Aoi's eyebrows jumped, and she looked down at the phone between them, stood up hurriedly from her chair adjacent to him. Kureto cleared his throat, stopped his assistant in her hurried path out the door, taking Ari off speaker quickly, so as to give his assistant a meaningful stare, snapping his fingers close to his neck to indicate secrecy. Aoi nodded, jogged back to the desk to collect her forgotten folder, and made a b-line for the door, shutting it rather loudly.

"Continue," he said.

and she laughed, "was Aoi in the room?"

"Yes, maybe," he couldn't help but smile with his words. "still the horniest person I know."

"shut up and help me."

almost every call ended up like that, and he got to hear her as she came, mostly panting and soft instead of the usual cries he fucked out of her. She had the filthiest mouth over the phone, enough to have him playing along earnestly, rumble underlying his words every time she pushed him to the edge. But he wanted to see her; had to see her. Needed to, even.

A month; it would take him a month to get her back


	11. Melrose p2

_Someone gave you all my love baby,  
Alll my love  
All my love_

* * *

He was unable to get her out the first month. Then the second; and as the third month passed, their calls became too infrequent, made him miss her even more. So when she stopped accepting his calls, he let her, turned to his work to escape his reality. He knew he'd lost her to the wind, and she was so out of reach she was foreign to him now. Kureto supposed he'd known how this would end, with her leaving him by morning, as she had so early in their affair. The first time he'd stopped her, she'd taken a bit of convincing the next day to continue that trend.

Ari had even told him about her lack of true affection, once, almost deliriously one night, as he made her cum hard around him as he slammed deep into her once, twice. "I can't love you right, and I'm sorry, but you feel so good, my god, so-god!"

So the least he could do was make her feel good. Him missing her wasn't going to help anyone, so he tried not to after a few months, even as he looked to another pretty girl, unwilling to court the idea that he'd loved her. Because he'd miss her even more, and that's not what he was supposed to be doing. He allowed his love to vanish inside the new girl, talentless compared to Miyasato, but for some reason, since she was a branch family member, she was already higher-ranked than Ari.

Kureto cut things off with the branch family girl after a couple months; but he didn't let his father know. He prefered the old man to think he was following orders, ones that told him to 'test new waters', . The sex had devolved into something terribly uninteresting, and Kureto, to avoid being too cruel, had ended it quickly with a few bitter words from her.

she stomped her foot as she spoke, "it's that low born girl, isn't it?"

Even with her tears, she still looked rather pretty. But not as pretty as Ari. Kureto didn't feel anything for her anyways, barely remembered her name now, unsure how to placate her; wondered if he wanted to.

"I don't know what you mean," Kureto answered, looking up from his desk with a shrug. "But you should still leave."

"I'm not taking this for an answer-"

"Look, my father still thinks we're seeing each other. And we can do something like you only calling me when you want to fuck, or vice versa, but I'm certainly not going to waste anymore time on this."

"fuck you."

"No thank you, not right now," Kureto said, relaxing back in his chair, raising an eyebrow, grin betraying his neutral tone.

"...do you not feel anything?"

"Not right now."

"And you think it's fair to be so cruel to me?"

Kureto shrugged. "I don't care enough to keep you around with kindness anymore, I'd apologize, but, that would take more of my time away."

The branch family girl looked lovely in a dress, he supposed, in the end, but her brilliance could never match Ari's.

After a year of them being apart, his father called him back into his office; not to challenge him like Kureto thought he would, the year they'd been apart molding him into something stronger, along with a new rank. Instead, his father told him Miyasato would be back with in the month, hardly looking him in the eye, reports holding his eye. When Tenri Hiiragi talked about Kureto being his successor, however, for one of the third times since Mahiru died (versus the 50 times he was reminded of her genius before the catastrophe), he did make eye contact, but it seemed that Kureto's encroachments on his absolute reign had finally made an impact on their personal relationship.

Which was fantastic by his measurement. He didn't really give a shit about anything but power anymore, had certainly learned his lesson when he'd been unable to stop Ari from leaving. But he supposed she was returning within a month, wondered if she'd come back to him. Kureto would leave it up to her, adding in a quick message to her, through Aoi, along the lines of 'the two hours a day is now entirely optional; come by only if you want to.'. Even now, he was her superior.

He half expected her to ignore him, the other half serving his ego entirely. This time, he'd make sure his father didn't have a clue, even if she was living in his rooms, able to keep himself as far away from Tenri Hiiragi as he could manage, made sure every location he stayed in was virtually opposite to his father's. And the old man wasn't moving very often anyways.

She did come back to him; late, of course, half into his room, leaning against his door, giving him this lovely, long, long look. Miyasato's lips pressed together, still familiar, even if she'd clearly tanned in her time away on the coastal outpost. She'd changed, but she looked like herself, which meant he had to believe she was the prettiest woman he'd ever been with.

"Kureto, I-" she attempted.

He didn't speak, waited for her to lock the door. The little whine he detected from her made his heart pick up a pace, eyeing her hungrily now, standing up from his seat. Kureto stayed behind his desk, leaning over it, fingers tapping impatiently over the smooth wood, waited for her to make a decision. She'd always been rather slow when it came to matters of the heart, entirely opposite to her activities on the battlefield, a juxtaposition that never failed to amuse him.

At the thought, he looked away from her, smiled to himself, shaking his head.

she asked, "What?"

"Are you going to lock that door, or should I?"

Her fingers caught at the latch as she let the door clunk closed, locked the door behind her before she almost jogged to him. "still as dreamy as ever."

Her words hung in the air as he moved in, kissing her, hand strong, tangled in the hair at the nape of her neck, eager for one of the first few times to be kissing her. He lifted her from the ground, set her on the edge of his desk, reaching between them to pop the buttons of her shirt, tugging it away so he could move his kisses to her neck. Kureto kept her caged in his arms, hands panning over her body for the first time in a while, restraining himself as he did, even when she nipped at his bottom lip.

She still drove him crazy, her entire aesthetic leaving him hopelessly attracted to her, cupping her cheek briefly as he pulled away. The action was tender, and didn't support his rough exterior, certainly didn't suit the way he he was handling her.

"What?" she asked, little smirk curving her lips, curling a piece of his hair around her finger, wrapping her legs snug around his hips.

"You didn't forget me did you?"

"never."

"Ari, I'm just trying to," he started a sentence, but she kissed him, and her interruption ended conversation.

She fucked him with her clothes mostly on, back in his chair, riding him as best she could of a year without him. He was left to do most of the work in the end, hand on her lower back, held her tight to him, wishing quiet in the back of his mind that he'd taken the time to get her out of her clothes. But he couldn't pass up a chance to fuck her, knew entirely what he'd been missing, exactly what he couldn't find with the branch family girl.

The most important thing was that he had her keening in his ear again, had her hands in his hair once more, got her speaking to him again. She said the nastiest shit sometimes, and he fucking adored it more than he let on, even if he chided her for it. Maybe he wouldn't this time around, was further convinced by how good it felt to be _with_ her again. Maybe he wouldn't do a lot of petty shit this time around, set his face in the crook of her neck, moaning himself now, lost his pace to bury himself deep inside her, built a chorus with her.

"Oh, Kureto, oh," she gasped, body wriggling in his grasp. "you're...big, I couldn't forget."

His ego was lovingly stroked again, so he turned around, pushed her over his desk so he could move more freely; and get a look at her ass, with her skirt flipped up. He couldn't really get enough of the sight, brought his hand up to spank her, hesitated, despite their history, looking to her for consent, brought his hand down as soon as she nodded. She rocked up onto her toes, braced for more, and he gave that to her of course, the sting of his palm sending a rush of adrenaline through him. So he brought his hand down _hard_ once, twice, had her shouting in surprise, ass rash red.

He fucked her again then, with rough fluid thrusts meant to make her cum in quick time. And she did, as dependently as ever, her loud cries echoing in his ears as he came a few moments after her. Kureto dropped back into his chair, tipping his head over the back of it even as he put his dick back in his pants, pulled up his zipper, pushing sweat dampened hair away from his face, knew he'd let his hair get too long this time around. He'd start looking like Guren, and he wasn't enough of an asshole to even pull off that look; and he smiled to himself with the joke, tugging at his hair to check it's length.

"What are you doing?" she asked, underwear back on, cleaned up, straightening her shirt.

"Is my hair too long?" he questioned absently.

"No, I like it like this, you look prettier."

"At least call me handsome."

"But you're pretty. That wouldn't work."

"Come here, and I'll show you what I think of that word."

She smiled, climbed into his lap, entertained a rough kiss, tipped her head to the side to allow his lips a path over her neck, a buzz of arousal growing when her hands slipped under his shirt. The little branch family girl stomped in with her key a moment later, as his hand snuck over her backside. Ari couldn't see the girl, was too caught up in him to notice the click of the lock, so Kureto didn't react in any kind of way, hand sliding up, rubbing over her bra strap, made her smile and kiss him again.

Ari wiggled against him, spoke with nails digging into his abdomen, "I wanna fuck you again, right now, in the chair, like that one time, Major General."

He watched the branch girl over his shoulder, almost laughing as her jaw dropped. Kureto had told her to call before she came to his room, twice over if the door was actually locked, so at least she'd been witness to this instead of an important meeting. Ari's lips began to trace a path over his jaw, grinding slow against him, hand petting over his midriff, shifting constantly in his lap. In an instant, the branch girl was forgotten, just so he could respond to Ari.

"And I want to fuck you in my bed, so you'll get to wait for that," Kureto murmured, loud enough for the branch girl to hear, even as she backpedaled.

Kureto knew the branch girl was ever so into him, infatuated mostly, had told him that kissing him was one of the sexiest things she'd ever done. He failed to tell her kissing her was only mildly fun, and that he'd had multiple girls better than her. What she had been good was stomaching him, so he'd done the same for her. Again, Ari distracted him with a hand playing through his lightly curling hair, playing with the long ends. Rather blissfully, he let her, eyes roving back to the branch girl, just as she shut the door, gave her the tiniest wave, smirk curling his lips.

She'd still agree on being cover for his and Ari's relationship, she was rather obedient, and even the thought of demotion had her scrambling.

Kureto stood Ari up, led her out of his office to his room, quiet in the late night, flitting down corridors. He hadn't held her hand often, did it now, finally, just as he was thinking to do everything right this time around. If she let him, because as the night went on, he noticed her detachment, even though she told him she hadn't cum that hard in months. But he wanted her emotionally now, as well as physically.

* * *

And she left him before morning. He wondered when she'd stopped being so gullible, rifled his hands through his hair, thought of her compliment. For once, he let the words warm him, smile wide on his face, slipping off his bed. Maybe she'd just had something to do, and he was reading into her countenance. It was her first day back anyways, he supposed, watching himself in the mirror as he shrugged on his military shirt, stepped closer to examine the half-crescent marks she'd left on his abdomen.

He'd find her in the dining hall during breakfast and scold her; so he dressed faster, was out the door in a few long strides and in the dining hall in under five minutes. Kureto pulled a quick roundabout when he noticed she wasn't there, bumped directly into Aoi. His assistant's presence made breath a heavy sigh of relief, considering Aoi knew how to find people, especially Ari. Maybe because practice made perfect. He would admit that he sent Aoi after her more than was necessary, but he didn't want to waste time on hunting her down.

"Oh, you didn't know? Funeral."

Kureto frowned down at Aoi, set his hand on his hip. "What funeral?"

"One of her friends died in the collapse of the outpost."

He hadn't been told the outpost had been overwhelmed, was immediately worried about Ari. "I'm sorry, collapse of the outpost?"

"Yes, it happened a couple weeks ago."

"I...must not have read the report," he muttered, knew his aversion to reading about Ari's location had finally cost him something. "What happened?"

"Group of vampires, under the command of a Noble, swept in and made a show of killing every human, suggesting that any other outpost we try to make will suffer the same fate."

"But we need more territory, we can't stop expanding."

"The General said the same."

"And how was Ari spared?"

"The General had called her out a day before the vampires hit," Aoi explained, the rush of relief Kureto felt making him feel rather selfish. "She returned after a week, and helped with the clean up."

He decided to read the report for a more in depth take, asked instead, "where is the funeral then? And for who?"

"Major Norio. Jon Norio."

The only reason he recognized the name was because of Ari's personal attachment to him, had only barely gotten a response out of her when he'd asked about Jon. 'Just friends', was the verdict, and he held onto her past words tightly, even if he knew the past hardly counted for shit when it came to feelings. They were subject to change constantly, and Ari wasn't good at not flip-flopping when it came down to it.

He went to the burial grounds, spotted hundreds of carved white vases with singular incense sticks burning, only a few of them with actual people close. Ari held vigil at one of the pots, soft wind stirring her hair, caused the collective smell of incense to waft by him. Kureto stood by the edge of the burial grounds, eyes falling on the weapons lying before each stone column the vases rested on, some of them cursed gear, most of them standard issue foot soldier swords.

When he saw her shoulders shake, he went to her, touched her lightly on the shoulder, started to apologize for her loss until she twitched away from him. Tears had made her eyes red, cheeks stained with wet; and still she cried without end, looking at him only briefly before she turned back to the vase.

"I should've been there," she heaved her words out through her tears. "They tore him apart, and I wasn't there."

"I'm sorry," he said, lamely, reached for her again, desperate to emphasize with her, make her feel better some way, somehow, so he wouldn't have to watch her cry as violently as she was.

She pushed his touch away, sobered for only a minute, "I fell in love while I was away, with someone who wasn't you, and now he's in a vase, so please don't say you're sorry, please don't care so much, I don't really deserve it."

It took him a moment to process the physical rejection first, another to comprehend what she'd just said to him, was left speechless by the reveal. He stepped away, just as Erika jogged up to them, followed closely by Aoi. The girl with the purple shurikens, a mark of a high ranking branch family, held Ari close, cooing to her, pulling her away from the vase and it's stone column podium. Ari dug her heels in, refused outright, bursting into fresh tears, collapsed to grasp a hold of both of Norio's swords, clutched them to her chest, finally standing after a minute.

As he watched her go, Erika and Aoi to either side of her, Kureto wondered if he'd ever get that amount of emotion from her.

And she'd fallen in love with someone else. It made him bitter, far more bitter than he'd ever admit to anyone, including himself.

He didn't think he'd have the chance to ever really love her. Someone else had given her love, a privilege that should've been his, what he should've given her at the start.

Maybe that's where his bitterness was stemming.

He'd missed out.


	12. Basically

_Baby, let me stay  
When the world is gone  
Promise I'll behave  
Never right your wrongs  
Is that what you want?  
Like the other boys?  
Someone you can throw; Like the other toys?_

* * *

Kureto was cute when he was upset, Ari observed, all huff and single word sentences in bed. He brooded more, and she wasn't looking to disrupt his choices, wouldn't excuse her love for someone else. At least he fucked her, she supposed, filled the vacancy in her heart for a moment. He'd cut his hair scraggly short a few days back, just to spite her, but Ari didn't really care about him at the moment, wallowing in her own depression, as self-absorbed as always.

She'd been in love with Norio since high school, and all through their eventual military training. A part of her had joined because of him, so idealistic and handsome with his stark black hair, pale blue eyes making her knees weak every single time. When they'd been assigned to different posts, she'd been unable to see him anymore, had wallowed, in something close to self-pity for a week after he left her. Erika had forced her out of her mood, brought her back.

Without Norio, of course, she felt rather untethered, had decided that lashing out was a good option again, despite his decrying of her usual attitude. But he wasn't there to judge her anymore, so she'd felt more freedom, and when she'd gotten a black demon series weapon and a lower mid-rank promotion, she'd been rather happy. She hadn't stopped thinking about him, but not everyday, thankfully, able to find more shallow relationships that never brought feelings to encroach with the singular affection she felt for Norio.

Until Kureto. He made her feel, even if she only felt his dick at the start of it all. And, like Norio, he'd saved her life; similarly, Norio had put her in accidental danger as well before he'd saved her.

She almost deluded herself into caring deeply for him, but as soon as Norio was stationed at the outpost with her, she was back to teenage pining.

And for the first time, Norio responded to her, made an impassioned confession three months in; after which, she stopped taking Kureto's calls, rested in the warm circle of Norio's arms instead. The outpost wasn't that bad anyways, almost felt like a vacation after she finally had him. She loved the way he made her feel, how he tried to change her, make her better. He was something of a goody two shoes, but that was his charm; because he blushed when he first saw her naked, treated her so delicately she didn't have the heart to tell him that it wasn't turning her on. He'd already made her wait three months into their relationship, and Ari was terrible at waiting.

Ari started thinking abou _t him_ again, Kureto, instead of Norio, if only because it was what got her off when she was with Norio. It wasn't as if it didn't feel good when she was with Norio; an emotional connection seemed to afford a few orgasms, and an overall pleasant experience. But Kureto didn't often apply himself to the customary conventions Norio did, her boyfriend ever the rule follower, and the trend held in bed. All missionary, and she had to do some serious convincing for him to fuck her from behind. After which he usually asked her not to say fuck like that, and to never repeat the phrase 'I love your dick, Norio'. Very disappointing.

Kureto would've turned her around and made an effort to fuck her again, especially if she asked nicely, 'nice and hard like you always like it, Ari'. And she really did like it, couldn't stand Norio being soft with her, didn't think she deserved it, thinking about someone else she'd left behind six months ago - then he told her that she deserved everything and more. With effort, she kept Kureto out of her mind, and said yes to Norio's proposal a year in, because despite their sex lives, she was in love with him entirely; head over heels.

She'd never tell Kureto about the proposal. She and Norio had never had the time to make it official.

A week after the proposal she'd gotten called to a compound in an undisclosed location, and met with Tenri Hiiragi there. The man was half machine, a fact she found very interesting, allowing herself to zone out in the tense silence the man tried to posture, eyeballing the carved designs, along with the faint whirring of cogs. When he finally spoke, he didn't sound like a robot, and Ari was pretty disappointed.

"If you want to be with my son, you could now."

"I, um, we, I," she held up her hand nervously, pointed to the ring on her finger.

Tenri's eyebrow arched, reminded her sharply of Kureto. "Let me rephrase that, you are _going_ to reforge your relationship with my son. He's acting like a spoiled child who lost his favorite toy, even if he found someone new."

Ari was slightly taken aback. "When?"

"Four months back, I believe," Tenri said, leaning back in his chair.

"Alright. But, how do you expect me to get back together with him? Even if I want to - and I don't, just so we're clear. I'm giving commitment a try."

"That's not what it sounded like when you asked me for a promotion to a rank you knew you couldn't attain."

"And I left Kureto alone, as you instructed, General Hiiragi. You were already going to send me away, your youngest son threatened me and accidentally mixed that fact in."

"You were smart to use it for leverage, Kureto would be proud."

"Don't tell him," she bit out, wondered what else she had to hide from Kureto.

"Anyways, I'm giving you back to him."

"I'm not his to keep or give away; and I'm certainly not yours."

Tenri regarded her for a minute, shrugged. "Fine. But know you'll go no further than Lieutenant Colonel."

"I hardly deserved it in the first place."

"I can't force you, necessarily," the general said, rearranging papers on his desk with a finger, chin propped up on his fist. "But I'm rather disappointed Lt. Colonel Miyasato. You may as well stay the night before you go back. Maybe it will change your mind, if I treat you to a nice dinner and a place to stay for the night."

"It won't."

"And I can't starve you, so it doesn't really matter. You're dismissed."

Overnight, the vampires attacked the outpost, killed everyone, even the few who'd tried to run as soon as they'd hit, a good distance from the outpost. Norio hadn't tried to run, of course, she discovered, his body ripped clean in half, in the center of the small town. Head mounted on a pike with several others, a note tacked to someone's forehead, but she didn't care to read it, too busy trying to breathe again, saw stars as her lungs burned. Some miracle had made her fortunate enough to have Erika along on the trip with her, and Erika, as much of a mom as always, pulled her away to the helicopters.

A blanket was draped over her shoulders, and the doctor warned her about stress, gave her recommendation for a grief therapist, but she threw that away the next day, called General Hiiragi instead. "I'll go back to him."

The general didn't ask if she could handle it, probably didn't care, gave her a simple, "good." And hung up.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Erika asked her, looking up from her post at the door of the communications room. "Really think it through, Ari.

"I don't want to think, that's why I'm going back to him."

"Please don't try the grieving technique of having an old boyfriend fuck your brains out. Please try to cope in a sane way. Please. I can't say please enough,"

"It's not as simple as that, don't be so worried," she said, limbs feeling a bit like lead, exhausted for no reason midday. "Kureto is where they're bringing his body anyways. He'll take my mind off everything, you know."

"I know, because you know he'll sweep you right back up in his arms. You told me he's good at that."

She left the outpost by night, the zone declared unsafe for any inhabitants who decided to stay the night. The letter the vampires left made sure they understood that fact, and the sheer magnitude of their brutality drove it home. It took two weeks for cleanup to complete, and any technologies salvaged; she was on the ground every single day, handling sleepless nights, had passed out after five days of that practice. Sleeping pills and maximum strength anxiety meds were shoved in her face, things that left her half-dead.

Anything to take her mind off Norio, and she'd take annoyed Kureto over anything, still. There were complications now that prevented any relationship, with Kureto's fake dating of the branch family girl, and her loss of her fiance (she didn't even waste time considering telling Kureto about it). She was also distracted with her self-imposed mission of finding the vampires that destroyed the outpost, using the surveillance footage and numerous reports that'd been churned out in the weeks she'd spent helping at the camp.

She joined some sort of coalition of the semi-willing, most of the officers knowing how ill prepared they were to deal with a noble vampire with a first class weapon, one connected to an already flagged vampire named Crowley, along with his two henchwomen. They couldn't easily take on one noble, and if another vampire showed up to honor an alliance? They'd be cut down where they stood, fuck any already unstable assets on their side. Ari wondered if she was still considered an unstable assets, sitting quiet in a meeting room, tenser than ever with the thought of seeing Norio's ashes later on, combined with the knowledge she'd let an ex fuck her into the AM.

When his hair hadn't been scraggly, and he hadn't known about Norio, she supposed, taking her time now to look over more files, forgetting past moment, like she was good at. She'd gotten good at handling her losses.

* * *

 _Why you standing there with your face screwed up  
Don't leave while you're hot that's how Mase screwed up_

* * *

She had her grumpy Kureto and Erika now, at the very least.

Erika was something of her shadow, curtailing her pill habit as soon as it began, told her that, "a prescription doesn't mean a handful."

"But I can sleep with a handful, unless you want me to run off to Kureto tonight again," Ari said, knew she was coming across rather poisonous, eyes narrowed, hair tousled with the bed spread tangled around her.

"Fine, do what you want," Erika said, calling her bluff; but Ari wasn't the one to not carry through once she'd made a threat.

So she got up. Went to the door. Opened it with a pointed look at her friend, knew she wasn't the one to lash out at, but Ari wasn't the best friend. Not now, not ever.

As soon as she crossed the threshold of the door, Erika was after her, followed her right up to his door, which he opened soon enough, glaring down at her. He did a lot of glaring now; just like before. Ari leaned up, wound her arms over the back of his neck, bringing him down for a kiss, one that he actually responded to, hands strong at her waist like always. He pulled her tight to him, snaked a bold hand down to her ass right in front of Erika, painting the exact portrait she'd been looking to achieve.

And now that she was around Kureto, she couldn't leave without having him fuck her, allowing him to pull her back into his room. He shut the door expertly in Erika's face, pushed Ari against it, hands slipping casually up her frame, smirk curling his lips. She tried to kiss him again, but he hadn't accepted most of her kisses, all because of his injured pride, maybe. The pouting would get old, but for now, it made him rougher, and she loved that, his strong hands making her feel weaker than ever.

"So you're back are you?" He asked her, arm above her head, caging her in with his body, nose inches away from hers. "Why?"

"Yes sir," she mumbled, watching him very closely, ever so attracted to him. "It's just, no one can get it like that."

Her hands curled in his shirt, undoing the buttons as he considered her, standing straight. "Fine. But after I fuck you, you need to leave."

"But Kureto," she whined, rising up on her toes to try for a kiss.

"No," he said, with a good amount of finality. "Now, I've been thinking about your ass for most of the day, so why don't you find somewhere nice to bend over?"

"Fuck me in your kitchen."

"Over the island."

"You're lucky i'm tall enough for this."

"You're lucky I'm in the mood for you."

"Make sure to spank me, why don't you, General grumpy."

Kureto rolled his eyes, even as he undid his belt. "I'll use my belt, if you're going to demand so much from me."

"Shut up, you're already hard because I suggested it, you don't get to pull a prude mo-" he quieted her with a kiss, walking her towards the kitchen island, looking a bit less angry now.

He looked at her, stated as seriously as he could, "I am; you know you always get me going."

She couldn't help but smile, be swept up his his casual charm, and his disgusting face, with those annoying eyebrows. In the three days before she'd left, Ari had received singular attention and affection from Kureto, as he processed her leaving, had cum 21 times in one day, which was a new record for the both of them. She'd forgotten about Norio; and the fact that she had been the one to ask the General to give her a promotion in exchange for leaving Kureto.

He stripped her instead, undoing her tight pants in a flash, hands caressing slow back up her legs, palms warm against her skin, gliding over the round of her ass, grasping tight before he spanked her. As half knelt as he was, she could run his fingers through her hair, yanked at the strands when he hit her, was pushed back against the island table as he made to take off her shirt. His lips went to her breasts with a degree of haste, hands cupping both of her breasts respectively. It mostly tickled at first, because of his shitty haircut, but Kureto was persistent, and her laughs changed seamlessly to moans.

With a quick hand, he turned her around, had her underwear tossed across the floor, brought his belt down on her exposed ass. "Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"And when I make you cum, what are you going to say?"

"Thank you," she moaned, covered her face with her hands to recall another time when Norio had told her to never thank him, that she deserved everything and more.

But she didn't.

He slipped fingers into her, teased her like only he could, whapped her with his belt a few more times as he did, but he was too impatient, it seemed. His belt clattered to the floor, and his hands were at her hips, nudging her up on the counter, almost made her feet leave the ground, straining on her tiptoes as he guided the head of his cock to her slit, ass aching just as much as her clit. She wiggled like she always did, mostly to have him brush against her clit, his grip on a hip tightening.

"Stay in one place, you still squirm like the neediest little slut."

She usually stopped squirming after he spoke to her, content with having riled him up even further, looking forward to being fucked senseless, maybe enough for him to take pity and let her stay. She'd have to behave, of course, but she was very good at that, one of her feet leaving the ground as he pushed into her, didn't give her even a pause, though she'd never ask him to. Ari loved that she felt whole again, let her moans come easy as she relaxed. He overwhelmed her entirely, driving home deep every time, hit something within the first minute that made her see stars.

"Kureto," she gasped, almost shouted, clutching the side of the marble island table. "That hurts so fucking good."

He laughed at her, "That fast, huh?"

"Yes," she managed, trying to find better balance on her feet, maybe shift him off that spot, but he wasn't going to let up.

"I like it when you call me sir, Ari," he said, drove her name home with a thrust, holding her hips as she tried to move.

It didn't help, of course, as she choked on her words, quivering only making him rub deeper, and she couldn't seem to breath for a moment. When she did, her words were robbed again by moans, forehead on the cool table, hardly able to hear his noises over the sound of her own. He set a hand to her lower back, pressed her down against the cool marble, and she shivered, felt the hand slide up her spine, grasp her hair instead, his breathing heavy, hand relaxing, tightening in her hair.

"I'll call you sir from now on, I swear," she said, finally able to speak.

A smirk curled his lips, but he didn't answer, gathered her up by her hair instead, arm snaking around her stomach, fingers coasting down to touch at her clit as he began a slower, more fluid pace, made her sweat even more as pleasure began to course through her body. She grasped his wrist when the pleasure threatened to overwhelm her, didn't want to cum so soon, didn't want this to end, not yet, content with remaining on the precipice. She felt, so, so terribly, fantastically close to something she couldn't touch, loved how holding back made it hurt.

Kureto let her hair go, allowed her to drop back to the counter, kicked her legs apart, fucked her hard and fast again. Ari came, through no fault of her own, she only had so much discipline, he didn't let up, made her climax quick again, something only he could do, stopped finally, firm inside her, let her clench around him with the aftershocks of her orgasms. She liked that best, anyways.

"Thank you," she managed finally, rolling her body over the now warm marble, arching back against him

"You're so fucking wet right now," he murmured, voice low in away that made her quiver, chanting a silent mantra of his name. "I bet…" he trailed off, but she felt his fingers rather acutely, two of them, sliding in alongside his cock, "how is that, then? Do you want me to try fucking you like this? Just until you cum."

She felt too full, writhing there as she sought to escape the stimulation, too much after two orgasms. His finger crooked slightly inside her, and she let out a sharp moan, rocking back accidently as she tried to find her footing, had him chuckling when she stayed there. It felt fucking good now.

"Fuck me, please, sir," she said, with hardly a moment's hesitation.

He started moving, made her shout with sharp thrusts, crude; but it worked for her, made her ache in a way that resonated through her whole body. And, fuck, he was going to make her cum again, wasn't he? She buried her face in the crook of her elbow, moaned sloppily, legs going limp, finally, couldn't think about anything else besides his dick. He'd turned her into a complete mess, eyebrows creased, muffling her noises against the table, pain lacing her pleasure.

"The good thing is, no matter how many times I fuck you, your tight little pussy stays that way." He said, a slight laugh caught in his throat as his hips met her ass, slipped a third finger into her, made her see stars.

And she came fucking hard, pained whine turning into a shout she couldn't tone down. But the stars were more almost as fun.

His fingers slipped out of her, wet fingers grasping her hips, chased his own orgasm, which he found in short time, thankfully. She was rather focused on riding the waves of her own orgasm, his dick going soft after a minute.

"Are you finished?" He asked her, stepping away with her nod, "You can go."

"Let me stay," she murmured, speaking into the marble table.

"Look, I can't have you stay with me, you made it clear you didn't want to this time around.."

"I know, but I had an arguement with Erika, and I can't sleep without pills, I just feel like I can breathe around you," she said, words coming fast, so tired she wasn't sure she'd remember this, "so l want to stay."

"...you're talking to me about this in the morning, then."

"Fine," she sighed, stood on wobbling legs, slumping through his apartment until she found his bathroom,

Ari cleaned herself off the best she could in a five minute shower, drying herself off in one of his towels, allowed him to stand in the doorway, watching her quietly. She tossed the towel to the side, tried to walk out, but he caught her waist, grasped her upper arm to yank her in, kissing her harshly; but it was the first kiss he'd initiated in the two weeks they'd taken up again. He didn't let her go for a good moment, fingers pressing an ache into her skin. His lips dropped to her neck next, mouth working against her skin, tried to pull her even closer, as if she wasn't clinging to him.

"Tell me tomorrow morning."

"I will," she said, felt incredibly heavy in his arm.

He walked them to his bed, let her shuffle around under the covers, choosing a position, glared when he brought more pillows over to divide them. Ari couldn't believe his nerve, and Kureto seemed set on behaving like a hurt teenager, flopping down, shutting off the lantern light with moody zeal. Such a baby.

When she woke up the next morning he wasn't in bed, the shower running in the background, giving evidence of his location. She started to sit up, stopped suddenly to process how fucking sore she was, cursing his name. Fucking sadist; said sadist turned off the shower then - and, frankly, she was a rather willing victim when he got her worked up.

"You're going to have to airlift me out of bed," she called, admiring the lean comma of his body in the doorway.

"You are hilarious," he deadpanned, rubbing off his hair with a towel, choppy ends sticking into the air before they settled with a pass of his hand. "And you're still telling me about your relationship."

She wouldn't tell him they had been engaged. "Fine," she said, waited until he was done in the bathroom and back in the bedroom, sitting in a chair away from the bed, intent on being as standoffish as he could. "Are you ready?"

"No, let me go get some fucking popcorn - of course I'm ready," Kureto said, oozing sarcasm and less than vague annoyance.

"Calm down, you're so angry all the time," she sniffed, brushing his words out of the air. "I met him in high school, right after the catastrophe, because he was interning at the principal's office, and I'd gotten into a fight. He was tasked with finding me ice and bandaging me up; and, later, he saved my life in the field, somewhat indirectly, but he was always helping me up. And at first he didn't notice how much I was into him, you know, he always laughed off my advances, but something changed when we were at the outpost, maybe because of our," she pointed between Kureto and her, "almost relationship, and the phone calls. Maybe he saw me differently, I dunno. But he confessed to be one night, how hopelessly in love with me he was, told me to stop taking your calls and be with him. So I did."

"And you lived happily ever after."

She flinched. "He died, I don't find that happy in any sense."

"But you left me so casually, so you must've been _ever_ so into him."

"I've already told you I was head over heels in love with him. He made himself the easiest person to talk to, to be with, even if he was a rule follower, and I couldn't do that shit if I tried. But he thought I could be better, told me I deserved everything. You didn't. "

Kureto rose to his feet, handsome face screwed up, "Well I'm sorry you never gave me the fucking chance to give you everything. My father just told me you were the one who suggested leaving me alone, all to get a promotion."

"He said he wouldn't tell-" that was a false truth, even if it had been said. "He was already plotting to send me off, I just took your advice and climbed the ranks!"

"By leaving me?"

"If you loved me so much, why'd you let me go with one phone call?"

She knew things too, he wasn't the only one sitting on truths.

"Because...My politics hadn't lined up. If I went against General Tenri, then my career might've found itself undermined."

"See. We're both self-serving people, don't act like it's a crime."

"Get out. You're not staying the night anymore, I'll just call you in for quick fucks from now on, don't come to my room uninvited again."

"Well, I'm not leaving right now."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"My ass hurts, my goddamn legs are numb; gimme a fucking second."

"Then I'm leaving," Kureto huffed, striding over to his closet, dragging on jogging shorts and a t-shirt, defined muscle of his torso just visible in the fabric. "I'm going for a fucking run."

"Really? You're going to be like that, pretty boy? You think your feelings are going to move me more than the image of his head on a fucking stick? you can happily leave me alone for a couple days."

Kureto cast a poisonous look over his shoulder as he crouched to lace his shoes up, drawers wide open, clothes spilling out. After her was done, he stomped out to the kitchen, stopping in front of her clothes, glowering down at them as if personally offended by the lace panties. He snatched her clothes off the ground, tossing them at her, sending them soaring from the kitchen, past the bedroom door. Ari caught them, her night pajama shorts and tank top separate from her bra and top, making a face at him.

"Be gone before I get back," he snapped.

"Fine."

"Good."

And, thankfully, he left.


End file.
